My Dream Come True
by Dimunda
Summary: My name is Katherine, and this is my story. I've just been thrown into the pokemon world. Great right? the only thing great is a certain purple haired boy i'm in love with. other than that galactic is after me, and i'm part of an ancient prophecy. great.
1. Pictured Dreams are many things

I know I shouldn't be making another story, but screw that! Anyway, I know I say this a lot, but this story also came in a dream of mine. Even though I woke up in the middle of it, I know where to go on from there. Hope you like it!

I sat in the darkness of my room. The only light that was in the room came from the lamp on the desk I was working at. It was noon, bright and sunny like always in these woods, but I had the curtains over the window. We, by that I mean me and my family, live in the middle of the woods, and it is the beginning of summer vacation so no more getting up at five in the morning to go to the six o'clock bus stop. The pencil in my hand worked craftily over the now darkened paper. I looked around my room at the drawings I have worked so hard on. On one side of the blue painted wall, was a picture of a yellow, brown looking mouse, with yellow cheeks and a long, black, thin tail with a lightning shaped end. Under the creature, were the words: PichuPichu: Raichu.

Right by this picture stood a monstrous being, four legs, but it stood on two. It looked like it had hands. It was dark blue, and looked like it had fins. Under the creature, were the words: Swampy: Swampert. I smiled. I then moved my blonde hair from the front of my face. Around the room were many creatures like the other two, but one caught my eye, as it always did. This one, with PichuPichu, was my favorite drawing. A tall, enormous being. Four legs, each a good distance apart from each other. It had silver, dark blue and sky blue skin. The best part was the middle of its chest. It held a large diamond in the middle, and I was proud that I caught the diamond to match the beings eyes. I looked under the creature, and the words said: Dimundo: Dialga.

I smiled. Dimundo and PichuPichu were always my favorite. I then snapped out of thinking and went back to drawing. I was working on a new creature. Oh, let's drop the creature act. I was working on a new pokemon. I knew it would never happen, but I thought if I could make a new being, I might be able to send it to where pokemon are made into games, and make this pokemon real. My little brother and sister tease me because I'm fourteen and still love pokemon. Although my sister is ten and my brother is six, they still think a girl my age shouldn't like this stuff, much less love it.

I looked at the paper and put the finishing touches on the pokemon. I put my pencil down, and picked up the piece of paper. I held it in the light of the lamp, and smiled. The pokemon was small, and looked much like a Vulpix, but it had three, ice blue, tails. On its forehead was a white snowflake. It had coal like eyes, and its fur was the color of a Glaceon's ears, but it's under belly was the color of its tails.

I looked at the desk and saw another creature. Its evolution. I actually was just making this one, but the pre-evolution came to me. The evolution looked like a fox, with three tails, but it was white, had a blue snowflake on its forehead, and still had coal like eyes. Under the small pokemon, I wrote the words: Icic. On the evolution, I wrote the words: Blicic.

I stood up and stretched my legs. I walked out of the room, and down the hall, towards the bathroom. A few minutes later, I walked out of the bathroom, and noticed my door was open, and the lights were on. I heard giggling and shushing. I slowly walked to the room, and slowly opened the door. I gasped. My little brother was on my desk, colored pencils in his hands. He was coloring on Icic. I looked at the floor to see my blonde haired sister, colored pencils in her hands, and coloring on Blicic. They were both giggling and laughing. My sister then noticed me, and smiled at me. She said, "Oh, hi, Katherine. What's up?"

My mouth hung open, and I heard my brother say, "Katherine, we're coloring." They both then laughed. Then, I lost it. I had worked days on these two pictures, and now…now they were ruined! I made fists and yelled, "You little brats! What do you think you're doing?!" They then ran passed me, knowing I was about to go crazy on them. They ran down the hall, screaming, "Mommy, Daddy!" I ran after them, screaming, "I'm going to kill you!"

They ran into the kitchen, where my parents were cleaning dishes. They clung to them and started screaming, "Katherine's going to kill us! Katherine's going to kill us!" I ran into the kitchen and said, "You're darn right I am!" My mom looked at me with her hazel eyes and asked, "Katherine, what are you doing?!" I looked at her and said, "They went into my room, took my pencils, and ruined my drawings!" My father looked at me with his ice blue eyes behind his glasses and asked, "Katherine, do they really matter?" I looked at him and yelled, "Yeah they do! I've told you guys for weeks I was going to send in my drawings and to please keep them out!"

My mom shook her head and said, "Katherine, they're just drawings. You can make more." I frowned and said, "But…" "Your mom is right, Katherine," my dad said, "You can make more." Furry building up inside of me, I yelled, "So, you're not going to punish them or say anything to them for ruining the days of hard work I put into those pictures?!" My mom sighed and looked at my siblings. She said, "Caroline, Caleb, tell Katherine you're sorry." They snickered and said, sarcastically, "Sorry, Katherine." I looked at my parents, giving them an 'I'm suppose to accept this' look. They shrugged their shoulders.

I felt my eyes grow watery and they started to burn. I yelled, "You never punish them! You always take their sides! You always punish me, yell at me when I accidentally ruin something of theirs, and you blame me for things they do! I'm sick of it!" My mom said, "Katherine, I think you're overreacting." She always said this to me. I yelled, "Why don't you ever give them the same punishments as me?! Who cares if I'm the oldest?!" My dad looked at me and said, "Katherine, I think you need to calm down." I looked at him and yelled, "That's the best thing you've said all day. I'm going to the tree house! And I'm taking my art things with me!"

I ran to my room, grabbed my pictures, and my art supplies, and stormed out the door that led to the back woods. A few years ago, my dad and I made a tree house in a tall tree. It was hard work, but we got it. My brother and sister never liked it, but I always loved it. I ran to the woods, careful not to fall in the mud. It rained the day before, and I guessed it never dried up. I made it to the ladder, and hooked my art stuff to my pants. I did this because I was always coming here. When I finally reached the tree house, I climbed in and sat down. I spread my art supplies around me. I looked at Icic and Blicic. Tears fell from my face onto the pictures. They were smudged with dark colors and you couldn't really tell what they were any more. I continued to cry.

I said, "They don't understand. They don't understand. These guys are my friends." Truth was, I didn't have many friends. My best friend, the closest person to humanity around here, moved away before summer started, so I was alone. I had friends at school, but that was where I could only see them. At school.

I then felt a strong gust of wind enter the room, and I looked out the window. It had gotten dark very quickly. I knew it was going to rain soon. Soon enough, it did. Then, lightning struck the tree house, breaking the roof, and entering the room. I ran to a corner and screamed. Wind blew, and I expected to die. I then felt something poke my leg. I opened my eyes, slowly. I screamed. I stuttered, "You're…you're…" I looked at a blank sheet of paper, but it wasn't blank. On the very bottom, were the words: PichuPichu: Raichu. The picture was gone! I looked up, and saw PichuPichu, staring at me, smiling.

What's going on? How's PichuPichu here if he was in a drawing? What's going to happen to me? R&R plez.


	2. Pokemon World

"Y-Y-You're a R-R-Raichu!" I stuttered. The pokemon nodded its head, still smiling. I looked at my shaking hands, and said, "I've finally done it." I looked up at the pokemon, and said, "I've finally gone crazy." The Raichu slapped its forehead and shook its head. I looked out the window, and said, "The lightning must've knocked me out. Yeah, that's it, I'm dreaming." The Raichu closed its eyes and walked towards me. It held its paw in front of my nose, and a spark shocked me. "Owww! That hurt!" I said covering my nose. The Raichu smiled, looking pleased with itself. Realizing what I had said, I said, "Wait a minute. That hurt! I can't be dreaming."

"Of course not," the Raichu said. I shook my head. My mouth then dropped opened. I pointed at the pokemon and said, "You just talked!" The Raichu smiled and said, "Of course I did. That shock let's you understand me. Duh! Come on, Katherine, I thought you had more common sense." I laughed. This pokemon had a good sense of humor. I then asked, "So, you are PichuPichu, right?" He nodded his head. I smiled, and hugged the pokemon, feeling tears fall onto my face. I said, "Oh my gosh. I can't believe you're finally real." PichuPichu patted my back, and said, "I've always been real, and so has the world of pokemon."

I sat down, and tried to absorb all this in. PichuPichu looked me in the eyes and said, "Katherine, the pokemon world needs you." I laughed and asked, "Why would they need me? I'm a nobody." I felt my smile fade away. PichuPichu said, "You are not a nobody. You are somebody. I can't give you the details, and when I go back I'll forget, but you are the one that has to go, Katherine. The fate of the pokemon lies in your hands." I heard myself laugh. I smiled slightly and looked into PichuPichu's eyes. They were chocolate brown, just like I always dreamt them to be.

I said, "Let me tell you, PichuPichu. I don't know what's going on in the pokemon world, but there's no way I could save it." I looked at the torn up floor. "I repeat, I am a nobody." PichuPichu then appeared in my lap and looked into my eyes. He asked, "Katherine, why do you doubt yourself? You have so much potential. If not in this world, then in our world. Will you come?" I stared back into his eyes. I smiled and asked, "Now who's asking the dumb questions?" PichuPichu smiled and hugged me. Stunned, I decided to hug back.

He then let go of me, and said, "Now, Katherine, there are some things I have to tell you, so you need to listen." I sat at attention, ready to hear what my pokemon was going to say. He smiled. He said, "In a few minutes I will have to make you fall asleep, so you can dream. Now listen. When you dream, you may ask for the things you need, or want, in our world." I asked, "Can I dye my hair?" PichuPichu laughed and nodded his head. He continued, "Don't worry about being selfish. The Pokemon Council knows that you are not. The only thing you can't get is your other pokemon."

I looked at him and asked, "Wait, they exist too?" PichuPichu nodded his head. He said, "They are scattered over the pokemon world, waiting for you. Just not in Sinnoh. The Council believes that you should just go with me." I nodded my head, showing him that I understood. He continued, "Now, when you enter our world, I won't remember anything from here, but I'll know that I came here and brought you. You most likely will forget the things you have done today that involve us. The Pokemon Council said something about that, but they wouldn't give me details." I looked at the ground at the pictures, or what was left of, Icic and Blicic. They would have to wait till I got back. "Wait," I asked, "Will I be coming back?" PichuPichu's ears went down. He said, "That will be entirely up to you. By the end of this trip the Pokemon Council will ask you a bunch of questions that involve that." I smiled. I said, "If it's my choice, I ain't coming back. The Pokemon Council, whoever they are, why do they want me? Why can't they do it?" PichuPichu said, "They want you because of your love for us. You put so much effort in our drawings." I interrupted, "Yeah, but there are millions of people in this world who love you guys. Why not choose them?"

PichuPichu said, "Katherine, I can't answer these questions. I'm not in the Pokemon Council. I have no idea. As for your second question, they want to test to see if a human can save us. They know you can, and that's why they chose you." I smiled. I started to feel tears fall down my cheek. I was so happy. All my life, I felt that I had no purpose in life. Now, I had one, and a one that fit me so well. I spoke, "Ok, put me to sleep." PichuPichu smiled and started to walk towards me, when he stopped. He said, "Oh, I almost forgot." He pulled something from his tail. I didn't see it. Probably because I was concentrating on his face.

He pulled a necklace to my neck. He put his arms behind me and hooked it on my neck. The necklace had a thin black string, and dangling from it, was a sky blue jewel, with slightly jagged ends, and it was no bigger then my hand. It was beautiful, but, somehow, I kept thinking I had seen it before. I whispered, unknowingly, "I've seen this before, but where?" I looked at PichuPichu and asked, "Why are you giving this to me?" He winked and said, "You'll see." Before I could ask, he gave me a slight shock on my head, and I instantly fell asleep.

After what felt like days, I started to regain consciousness, still sleeping though. I then felt something fall over me, and a voice, "Oww. Hey wake up!" I started to open my eyes, welcoming the not so missed sunlight. The sunlight blinded me. The same voice said, "You really shouldn't be lying on the ground. Someone could get hurt." I looked to see who fell. A boy, around my age, was standing over me. He held out a hand, and said, "Take my hand." I slowly took it, and he pulled me up.

Without looking at him, I started to bow, saying, "I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" I looked at the boy, and gasped. He had long purpled hair, brown eyes, a buttoned purple shirt, and blue jeans. He didn't wear a smile, but I felt a warm feeling come from him. He said, "Yes I am. You really should watch where you sleep." I bowed again, now starting to feel like an idiot. I apologized again. He asked, "What's your name?" I felt my face redden and I replied, "M-my name is Katherine. What is your name?" He replied, "My name is Paul Yasaki (made up last name of course). Why were you lying out here, Katherine? Pretty stupid, if you ask me."

I heard myself give a slight giggle. I saw a surprised look on his face. I said, "Yeah, I guess it is pretty silly of me. Truth is, I really don't remember. I think I tripped over something and passed out." A lie of course. I knew I didn't trip. I was placed unconscious here. I saw Paul look by my side. He bent down and picked up a large black backpack. He dusted off some dust and handed it to me. He said, "I think this is yours." I grabbed it, knowing it probably was mine. I placed it on my back and said, "Thanks." "Raichu Rai!" I turned around and saw a Raichu running towards me. I yelled, "PichuPichu!"

I bent down and the pokemon rushed into my arms. I hugged the pokemon, saying, "I was worried about you." My hair then got into my eyes. I opened my eyes and gasped. My hair was still long, but it wasn't blonde. I walked to a pond right behind PichuPichu and gasped again. My hair was orange with yellowish brown highlights. Just like the color of PichuPichu's fur. "It came true," I whispered. I looked at my eyes in my reflection and smiled. I decided to keep them ocean blue. I had always loved my eyes. They reminded me of the ocean, my favorite place. My dad said they looked like his ice blue ones, but my love of the ocean must've changed them. I knew he was kidding.

"Is this your Raichu?" I turned to see Paul eye level with PichuPichu. I completely forgot he was there. I nodded my head. He pulled out his pokedex and opened it. He pressed a couple of buttons, and waited a minute. I then heard the pokedex make a beeping noise, and Paul's eyes widened. I asked him, "What is it? Is something wrong?" He said, "This pokemon. It knows so many moves." He closed his pokedex and placed it back into his pocket. He then reached in his pokemon belt and pulled out a poke ball. He said, "I want you to battle me."

I looked at him, surprised. I smiled and said, "Alright. Hold on just one second." I didn't take a second to look at what I was wearing, but saw that I was wearing a black tank top with a full moon on it, I had a white ponytail on my right arm, along with a bracelet that had a poke ball dangling from it. I then felt around my neck, and felt the necklace, the jewel still on it. I was also wearing blue jeans, and felt something in my right pocket. I pulled out a black pokedex. I opened it, and pushed a button that said 'moves'.

I saw a picture of PichuPichu appear, and a list of moves came up. My eyes widened as I read the list:

Quick attack

Agility

Thundershock

Thunderbolt

Thunder

Thunder fang

Dig

Iron Tail

Mega Punch

Bite

Shock Wave

Body Slam

Take Down

I had no idea PichuPichu knew all of these moves. In the game he was in, all he knew was Thunder, Thunderbolt, Dig, and Iron Tail. I put my pokedex back into my pocket, and stared at PichuPichu. He smiled and gave me a quick wink. I smiled back. I looked at Paul and said, "Let's battle!"

Paul was on one side of the field and I was on the other. PichuPichu jumped in front of me, and started to jump back and forth. Paul threw his poke ball and yelled, "Chimchar, let's go!" Out of the poke ball came a tiny monkey like pokemon. I smiled. I pointed at PichuPichu and said, "Let's go! Quick attack!" PichuPichu ran with quicker speed then I ever thought he could. Paul said, "Chimchar, dig!" I saw the quick little chimp dig quickly underground. PichuPichu stopped as soon as the pokemon dug. He looked around. I thought quickly. I said, "PichuPichu, iron tail the ground with all your might." PichuPichu smiled and jumped into the air.

Paul must've realized what I was up to, for he yelled, "Chimchar, out of the ground!" But it was too late. PichuPichu had already slammed his tail into the ground, causing the ground to break. Chimchar flew high into the air. I pointed at him and yelled, "Now, use thunder!" I saw Paul's face cringe. PichuPichu let off a huge amount of electricity. I never imagined it would look so powerful. The shock then reached Chimchar, who I heard yelp in pain. I saw the pokemon's eyes close, and it started to fall to the ground! "PichuPichu, help it!" I yelled.

PichuPichu ran under the chimp and caught it. I heard Paul say, "Return, Chimchar." Chimchar then disappeared inside his poke ball. Paul muttered something, but I couldn't hear him. He then turned around, and I yelled, "Wait!" He turned at me and I asked, "Could you tell me where we are? I think the trip damaged my memory."

Paul told me that we were a mile passed Jubilife City, on our way to Oreburgh. He gave me a map, saying that I seriously needed it. I thanked him, and he was off. I really wanted to join him, but was too nervous to ask. "Maybe next time," I told PichuPichu, who laughed.

PichuPichu and I decided to look inside of my backpack to see what was in it. There were five poke balls, a ice blue scarf, a notebook with pencils, some berries on a side patch, a blue polka dotted two piece bathing suit, a old wooden flute, with the notes to "Lugia's song" and…. "What's this?" I asked. I pulled out what seemed to be a pokemon egg. It was ice blue, with some turquoise in the middle. I checked the egg, saying, "I don't remember this." I looked at PichuPichu, who shrugged his shoulders. I asked, "I wonder what it'll hatch into?" I smiled. I pulled out the scarf and wrapped it around the egg. I held it in my arms, and stood up, placing my backpack over my shoulders. I looked at PichuPichu, and said, "Well, we best be going. We got to catch us a pokemon, and get our first badge." "Raichu Rai," he said, smiling. We then began to walk. I looked down at the egg, and saw something I didn't notice before. A white snowflake was on the top of the egg.

This has got to be the longest chapter I have ever written. More than four pages! Please review this. This is the longest chapter I have ever written. Please I am absolutely begging for reviews. Pleeeeeeeeease!! Ok gotta go. Buh bye!


	3. New Member and a New Group

As we walked down the road, I kept wondering what the egg in my hands would hatch into. Whenever I saw a pokemon egg, I could usually tell by the egg designs what the pokemon would be, but this egg, I had no idea what it was. I sighed. I guess I'll just have to wait until it hatches. I then heard PichuPichu's stomach growl. I laughed. I said, "I guess you're hungry." I saw him blush. I laughed again.

I placed the large backpack off of my shoulders, onto the grass, and said, "Let's stop and eat, ok?" The Raichu smiled, nodding his head. I sat down on the warm grass, placing the egg in my lap. I moved the backpack in front of me, and dug in the berry pouch. I knew PichuPichu's favorite berries were Pecha berries. I pulled out six and handed PichuPichu four. He saw that I only had two and offered me another one. I said, "No, no, you eat it. I'm fine. I promise." He offered me again, but after seeing that I was honest, he decided to eat the rest.

After I ate mine, I asked, "How bout some music?" PichuPichu clapped his paws together, nodding his head fast. I smiled and said, "Ok. Let me get the flute out." I had never really been great with music, but I felt like I knew how to play this song on the flute. I pulled out the long wooden flute, forgetting the notes. PichuPichu noticed, so he dug into the backpack to find them. I laughed and said, "Don't worry, boy. I think I know how to play this."

I placed my lips onto the flute, and I blew. I started to play a song I never knew I could. The song sounded just like the song on Pokemon 2000, the movie I hadn't watched since I was a little girl, but yet, I remembered the song. As my fingers moved on the flute, I saw PichuPichu's eyes light up. He then stood up and started to dance. I giggled, and continued to play.

Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a purple pokemon run up the hill we were on. It ran to me and said, "Aipom?" I stopped playing the flute, and I patted the pokemon's head. I asked, "What're you doing here, little fellow?" The pokemon smiled, and pointed at the flute. I looked at the Aipom and asked, "You want to continue playing?" The pokemon smiled and nodded its head. I smiled and said, "Ok, I will." I began to play "Lugia's song" again.

Then, I saw more pokemon come up the hill. They gathered around me, and started to dance. I laughed, but continued to play. I recognized the pokemon. There were a Buneary, a Piplup, a Turtwig, a Staravia, Sudowoodo, and a Pikachu. They were all dancing and laughing. I smiled. I then heard a voice say, "There you guys are!" I stopped playing the flute to see a boy around my age with raven hair, run up the hill. He was accompanied by a girl with black hair with blue highlights, who probably was only a year younger than me, and a boy with spiked up brown hair, who was probably a year older than me.

The boy with black hair looked at the Turtwig, Staravia, Aipom, and Pikachu and said, "You guys really shouldn't have run off." The other boy, a Croagunk by his side, looked at the Sudowoodo, and the girl looked at the Buneary and Piplup, both saying, "You had me worried." I saw the pokemon started to look sad, when I said, "It was my fault." The people looked at me, and I continued, "They must've heard me playing my flute, and come to listen. I'm sorry." I stood up and bowed. The boy with raven haired said, "It's alright. They just wanted to hear some music, right guys?" I saw the pokemon smile and nod their heads.

The boy turned back to me and said, "By the way, my name's Ash Ketchum." The girl said, "Hi, I'm Dawn." I then saw the older boy come up to me and hold my hand. He said, "My name is Brock. Maybe you and I could get together and…." I then saw him cringe and fall to the ground. I then saw his Croagunk drag him away. I giggled. Dawn asked, "What's your name?" I smiled and said, "My name is Katherine." I looked down at PichuPichu and said, "And this is my Raichu, PichuPichu."

Dawn bent down, eye level with PichuPichu. She said, "Wow! A Raichu!" I looked at Ash, and smiled. I said, "I notice you have a Pikachu." The Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulders and smiled. Ash smiled and nodded his head, saying, "Yep. Pikachu's my best bud, and my first pokemon. Is PichuPichu your first pokemon?" I nodded my head, saying, "Yes he was. I got him when he was a Pichu."

I then felt something tug my pant leg. I looked down to see PichuPichu. I bent down and asked, "What is it, PichuPichu?" He smiled and started to run at a fast speed. I must've looked confused because I had no idea what he was doing. Then, PichuPichu's body was surrounded by electrical energy. I heard Brock say, "That's volt tackle!"

My eyes widened and I said, "I didn't know he could learn that." PichuPichu turned around, and ran towards us, the electrical energy dying down. He then got in front of me and smiled. I smiled, bending down and saying, "That was great, boy." "Hope you don't mind us taking him then." A metal claw then shot from the sky, grabbing both Pikachu and PichuPichu. As they were pulled into the sky, I looked up and yelled, "Hey!" I looked up and saw a hot air balloon shaped like a Meowth. Inside of it was a Meowth, a woman with long red hair, and a man with weird spiked blue hair.

"Team Rocket!" Ash yelled. "Jessie and James?" I asked. I heard Team Rocket laugh. They looked at me and said, "Thank you, little girl, for your pokemon." My eyes narrowed and I yelled, "Give me back my Raichu!" I saw a light flash under my face, and I looked to see the jewel on the necklace glowing. "What the?" I asked. I then felt…strange. I put my egg safely into my backpack, saying, "You'll be safe in there." I then saw a tree and jumped into it.

I heard Dawn say something, but I don't know exactly know what it was. As I jumped from branch to branch, I didn't ask myself how I could do this. Instead, I only had the thought of saving Pikachu and PichuPichu. I heard James ask, "Hey, where'd that fourth twerp go?" I then heard Meowth say, "Who cares? As long as we got these pokemon, I couldn't care if she was in a river." I then jumped out of the tree, and onto the top of the balloon. I heard them yell, but I didn't care. I did what I thought was best. I dug my teeth into the balloon, and ripped it open, a small hole forming. That was enough. Air started to come out of the balloon.

I then jumped into the balloon basket with Team Rocket. They looked at me, cowering in fear. I rolled my eyes. I ripped open the mechanical hands and held Pikachu and PichuPichu in my hands. I kissed PichuPichu's head, and told Pikachu, "You're safe now." Then, the basket shifted to one side and I fell out of it! Still holding the pokemon in my arms, I turned my back towards the ground, protecting them with my life. I heard Dawn scream, and Brock yell.

PichuPichu looked at me, his eyes filled with fear. I smiled and said, "You guys are going to be alright. I promise." I saw that we were almost about to hit the ground, I got ready for great pain, but felt someone push me at the last second. I didn't land as hard as I should have, and I was grateful. I looked to see who pushed me, expecting to see Ash, but it wasn't him. It was… "Paul?" I asked.

Paul was on the ground, rubbing his head. Pikachu and PichuPichu jumped out of my arms, both running to Ash and Dawn. PichuPichu actually ran to my backpack, probably worrying about the egg. I smiled. He must've known that I was alright. I turned my attention back to Paul, who was staring at me, emotionless. I smiled and said, "Thanks." Paul looked at me and said, "You really need to be more careful." I was stunned. Why would he care so much as to what I do? He stood up, and offered me his hand. I smiled, taking it quickly. He pulled me up, and I dusted my pants off. I saw Ash, Dawn, and Brock run to me. PichuPichu, the backpack on his back, ran to me as well. Ash looked at Paul, smiled, and said, "Thanks a lot, Paul."

Paul simply said, "Whatever." I saw Ash's face get angry, and he yelled, "Hey, what's your problem?!" I winced. Paul looked at Ash and said, "You." I saw Ash take a step forward towards Paul. I then stood in the middle, putting a hand on Ash's chest. I said, "Calm down, Ash, it's alright. Pikachu is safe, and that's all that should matter to you." Ash looked at me, his face softening. He said, "You're right, Katherine." I looked at Paul and smiled.

Paul looked at the others then at me one last time before saying to me, "Try and be more careful, will you?" He then walked off before I could reply. Ash said, "That guy really burns me up." "Raichu Rai!" I looked to see PichuPichu holding the egg up to me. I took it and examined it. I sighed relief. It was alright. I looked at Ash and asked, "Hey, Ash, aren't you going to battle the Oreburgh gym?" Ash smiled and said, "Yep, and I'm going to beat the gym leader. Are you?" I smiled, and said, "Yea I am. How bout this? We'll meet each other in Oreburgh, deal?" I put out my hand. Ash took it and said, "Deal." We then shook hands, and we departed. I waved good-bye to my new friends.

I looked at the sky, and saw that it was already starting to get dark. I stopped and looked at PichuPichu. I said, "Let's stay here for the night." PichuPichu nodded his head and sat on the ground. I dug inside a back pocket of the backpack and pulled out a sleeping bag. I crawled inside of it. It was warm. I opened the top, and looked at PichuPichu. I smiled and said, "You come sleep with me tonight, boy." PichuPichu smiled and ran to the sleeping bag. He curled up inside of it, and immediately fell asleep. I placed the egg on my other side, and fell asleep.

The next morning, I looked at the map and noticed that we were at least two days from Oreburgh. I looked at PichuPichu and said, "We really need to catch some pokemon." He nodded his head in agreement. I had remembered to place my egg inside my backpack, so it would be safer. I then saw up ahead a Zigzagoon, a Poochyena, and a Growlithe. The Growlithe looked the oldest, while the other two looked like they were still pups. I smiled. I always LOVED dog, wolf, or anything to do with canine, pokemon.

I walked in the direction of the pokemon. The Growlithe noticed me, and started to wag his big bushy tail. I giggled, but when I took another step forward, an Arcanine, Mightyena, and a Linoone were all growling at me. PichuPichu got on four and started to growl as well, tiny sparks forming in his cheeks. I looked at him and said, "Stop. That's no way to act." PichuPichu immediately stopped.

I took my backpack off of my shoulders and pulled out m flute. The canine pokemon looked at me confused, but still growled. I said, "Listen." I then started to play "Lugia's song". The pokemon immediately stopped growling and smiled. I looked at Arcanine, who I thought was most likely the leader, and said, "I won't hurt them. I promise. May I play with them?" Arcanine looked at the other pokemon, who eventually nodded their heads. I smiled. I bowed and said, "Thank you."

The day was almost over. I saw the sun had started to set as the Growlithe laid in my lap, and I watched PichuPichu happily play with the Zigzagoon and Poochyena. I stroked Growlithe's fur. I saw Arcanine, Linoone, and Mightyena watching over us from a distance. I smiled and moved slightly. Apparently the Growlithe was asleep, and awoke with a start. I looked at him and said, "Sorry." He opened his mouth and let out a loud yawn. He stretched his legs on my lap. He looked at me and rubbed his head on my chest. He and I had bonded quickly from the beginning.

Then, a net grabbed the adults, Zigzagoon, Poochyena, and PichuPichu. I looked at the sky and said, "Not again!" I heard a weird evil laugh and looked up. Team Rocket of course. I looked at them and said, "You guys really need to get a life." Meowth said, "Well it looks like you're out of pokemon." Growlithe then started to growl, and eventually barked. Meowth noticed, and hit James on the head. He said, "You, numbskull, you missed one." Jessie said, "No matter. It's just a puny Growlithe." Growlithe barked, and I yelled, "Growlithe is not puny."

Earlier in the day, I had taken my pokedex out and analyzed Growlithe. He wasn't puny at all. In fact, I was amazed to see that such a young looking pokemon knew all the moves he did. I looked at Growlithe and asked, "You'll help me, won't you?" Growlithe nodded his head. I smiled and said, "That's good."

I looked back at the balloon. I pointed at it and said, "Growlithe, flamethrower that net!" Growlithe opened his mouth and revealed a huge string of fire. I saw them squirm around in the net as the fire cut it. Arcanine grabbed PichuPichu and the others grabbed their pups. I heard Meowth say, "Just a puny Growlithe, huh?"

When the pokemon reached the ground, Arcanine, Linoone, and Mightyena looked angrily at Team Rocket. I saw them start cower in fear, so I laughed. Arcanine opened her mouth and released a hyper beam. It shot Team Rockets balloon and they shot through the sky.

I looked at pokemon and smiled. I said, "Well, I best be going." PichuPichu waved good-bye to the little ones. I then felt something pull my pant leg. I looked down and saw Growlithe. He looked at me, and I saw sadness in his eyes. I bent down and asked, "You want to come with me, don't you boy?" Growlithe smiled and nodded his head. Arcanine stepped forward, sadness on her face. I looked at her and said, "If he wants to go, he can. I'll take great care of him." Arcanine then smiled. I pulled a poke ball out from my backpack, and before I could do anything, Growlithe jumped right inside it. I smiled. I looked at PichuPichu, and said, "Looks like we got a new friend.

A whole week went by and lots of things happened. I haven't seen Paul since he saved me, but I have seen Ash and the others a whole lot. Now I was… "As the Oreburgh Gym Leader, I present to you, your first badge." I had just gone after Paul, who surprisingly stayed for my battle. I took the badge from Roark. I said, "Thank you." I looked at Growlithe and PichuPichu. I yelled, "We did it!" The pokemon jumped excitedly into my arms, licking my face.

I then saw Paul get up and start to head out. PichuPichu looked at me and smiled. I felt my face rush in blush. He motioned me to go to Paul. I smiled. I returned Growlithe, and grabbed my backpack. Already out the doors, I ran to Paul, yelling, "Paul, wait!" He stopped and looked at me. He asked, "What is it?" I had to make up an excuse to travel with him, and I had. I had been working on it for a couple of days now. I caught up to him and said, "Paul, um I really am not great with maps, and I was wondering, if I could um…" He looked at me, and I could've sworn he looked eagerly for my next words, but I think it was just my imagination. I felt my face redden even more. I took a deep breath and I asked, "May I travel with you?"

He was silent for some time, and I feared that he was going to say no. He then said, "Sure."

Wow not that was a long chapter. Took me over two hours to make. Been up since 6 am making this so I'm asking you to review. That would be very nice if you would. Now, why would Paul want me to travel with him? Don't get me wrong I like it, but just curious. Why has he been saving my butt? I'm pathetic aren't I? Oh well. Oh and the overall question, what is in the gosh darn egg?! Only time will tell! And reviews will get you the answer! Hint, hint! Buh Bye!


	4. The Turn Of Events

I felt excited. I wanted to ask myself why he wanted me to join, but I decided I would care less. I wanted to ask him a bunch of questions, but we walked out of Oreburgh in silence. It wasn't until about 30 minutes later, did I finally get the courage to speak. I asked, "So, um how long do you think it'll take us to get to Eterna City?" He looked at me out of the corner of his eye. I gulped, but then smiled. He turned back to the path and said, "About a day or two from this point. I'm not quite sure." I looked down at PichuPichu, who took out the egg, and was now holding it. I gave out a slight giggle.

The sun hadn't really gone down, but it was at least around 3 o'clock. Paul sat down on a boulder and said, "We should take a rest here." He pulled out two poke balls and threw them into the air. Out of the poke balls came an Elekid and a Chimchar. Chimchar smiled at me and Elekid looked at Paul, talking and pointing at me. "She's joined us," Paul said simply. I bent down so that I was eye level with Elekid. The pokemon looked at me, and I smiled. I said, "Hi, Elekid. Nice to meet you." The Elekid smiled and took my hand from by my side. He shook it violently.

I laughed. He then let my hand go, and went to play with Chimchar. I pulled out Growlithe's poke ball and threw it. When the dog pokemon came out, I looked at him and said, "Go play with the other pokemon, ok?" Growlithe nodded his head, and he ran off. The only pokemon left was PichuPichu, and he was holding the egg. I looked at him and said, "Why don't you take a break? I'll watch the egg." He nodded his head, and handed me the egg. He then ran to a tree on the other side of the field, climbed it, and rested on a branch.

I giggled. Holding the egg, I climbed on top of the boulder and sat by Paul. He was just sitting there, his chin on his knees, and his arms wrapped around his knees. He was staring emotionlessly at the pokemon. I was looking at him, and he must've noticed for he looked at me and asked, "What?" I smiled and said, "Nothing." He sat up straight and asked, "How come you smile a lot?" I felt my mouth straighten. I laughed and said, "Well, I want to take life for what it gives. The little things in life sometimes matter to me cause I know that we don't all live on forever. I want to take risks. I usually took baby steps, and never learned to love life and its pleasures, but when…" I stopped and stared at the ground. I saw him out of the corner of my eye move slightly closer to me.

I could feel the tears in my eyes starting. I said, "One of my best friends died. She was killed, and I couldn't save her. She….actually was killed trying to save my life." I looked at Paul, and smiled. I said, "And that's why I'm going to live my life to the fullest. For her. She risked her life for me, and I'm not going to let her life go to waste."

I saw Paul look at me strangely. He asked, "Why would she do that? Why would she kill herself?" I smiled. I replied, "She did it out of love." Paul asked, "She loved you?" I smiled and replied, "Friendship love. She cared so much for me, that she risked her life for me. I would've done the same." Paul stared at me for a while. He asked, "What did you mean when you said you liked to take risks?" I felt my face redden and I said, "Well, I like to tell someone I like them, even if the possibility of them not liking me back was possible."

I noticed that Paul and I were really close. Before I could move any more, Chimchar popped in front of my face, making me fall back off of the rock. I landed in the grass and I didn't hurt bad. Chimchar then appeared on my lap, holding a red stone. I looked at it and asked, "Is this a fire stone?" The fire pokemon nodded his head, laughing.

He placed it in my hands, and ran off laughing. I saw Paul walk towards me, once again, holding out his hand for me to take. I took it, holding onto the stone. He pulled me up and I said, "I really need to stop falling." Paul said nothing. He looked at the sky, which had already started to turn black. He said, "We should stay here tonight." He looked at me and continued, "If we wake up early enough tomorrow, we can make it to Eterna City the same day." I nodded my head, and pulled out my sleeping bag. I yelled, "PichuPichu, Growlithe, time for bed!" The pokemon rushed to me, and I got into the sleeping bag. PichuPichu and Growlithe saw that there was room for both of them. PichuPichu allowed Growlithe to sleep in it, while he slept by my head. I smiled and held my egg close to me. I instantly fell asleep.

The next day, we made it to Eterna City. Paul and I both got our badges, and decided to stay in Eterna for three days. After that, we then decided to take the Mt. Coronet path, which would lead us to Veilstone within four days.

We passed Mt. Coronet, and were now only about an hour from Veilstone. The hour had passed by quickly. We both headed for the gyms, and within an hour, both had our badges. I was waiting for my 3 pokemon to get healed, I caught a Mudkip by the way; Paul said he was going to take a look around his home town. I didn't mind. I thought I would just read a book while I waited.

An hour had passed and Paul came into the building, but something was wrong. He looked awful. Not like someone hurt him kinda way, but the look on his face. Now Paul and I had gotten closer, and tonight I wanted to tell Paul something, but the way he looked at me. He yelled, "Hurry up!" I put my egg and pokemon in my backpack and headed out the door, PichuPichu following close behind.

We were just outside of Veilstone when I decided to speak. I said more like stuttered, "P-P-Paul?" He looked at me and said coldly, "What?" I flinched. I didn't like the way he said that. I said, "Um uh I wanted to tell you…" I paused. It was dark, the stars shone bright in the sky, but I was still nervous. He said, "Will you hurry up?!" I gulped. So much for loving to take risks. I said, "I wanted to tell you that I like you."

It got real quiet. I felt all the blood run quickly to my face. I waited for Paul's reaction. His face didn't change, and I soon heard him say, "So? What do I care?" I was shocked, and hurt. I felt tears starting to form in my eyes. For the first time in my life, I had told a boy that I liked him, and he said so. I felt hurt. He asked, "Am I suppose to feel sorry for you or something?" I said, "N-no I just…" He interrupted, "You just wanted to distract me." I shook my head, having no earthly idea where this came from. I said, "No I just thought that you'd..." "You thought that I'd like you back," he finished. I didn't answer. Instead, he said, "Well I don't, and I never will. I never liked you from the beginning." I asked, "Then, why'd you..." "Let you join me?" he finished, "Easy. I just wanted to study your strategy." 

My eyes widened. My heart felt like it had just been ripped out and stomped on. I couldn't understand it, or explain it, but my heart truly loved Paul, and to hear him say those words just tore me up. I heard him speak again, "I was just using you. You are no use to me." I heard PichuPichu bark, but Paul ignored him and continued, "I'm leaving. You can travel on your own." He then started to walk down the hill, letting Electabuzz out to accompany him.

I then felt the combinations of sadness and anger. "He used me?" I asked, tears now falling down my face. PichuPichu said something, but I didn't hear. It wouldn't have mattered, for I couldn't understand him anyway. I only felt rage now. Without realizing exactly what I was doing, I ran for Paul, a fist in the air. When he heard me coming, he turned around and was welcomed by my fist to his face. He stumbled backwards, falling to the ground.

Before I could hit him again, PichuPichu came up behind me and grabbed my legs, preventing me from punching Paul again. As he sat on the ground, checking his face for blood, I screamed, "You bastard! How could you do that?! I trusted you! I ignored Ash and the other's comments about you, you bastard!" He stared up at me, his eyes looking cold. As he stood up, I kept screaming. I screamed, "You can't treat people like this!" I tried harder to get out of PichuPichu's grip, but I couldn't.

He stood up and told me, "Whatever." And walked off. I felt tears fall down my face, to my cheek, then off of my face. I screamed, "You bastard! I hate you! I hate you!" He was then out of my sight. My knees caving in, I fell to the ground. I placed my head into my head, and cried. PichuPichu hugged me. He then started to hum "Lugia's Song". I knew he was trying to make me feel better. I looked at him, and he was smiling at me. He walked behind me, and dug in the backpack. He pulled out the sleeping bag and lied it on the ground. He pointed at me then at the sleeping bag, which he got into. I sniffled, and crawled to the sleeping bag

I got into it, and looked up at the sky. I looked at PichuPichu and started to cry again. He patted my back, and said something in his own language. I couldn't understand him, but I bet it was very nice. I then held him in my arms, his back on my chest. A few minutes had gone by and I heard him snore. I slightly laughed, and gently fell to sleep, but you know what? My hand hurt real bad.

Why did Paul suddenly change? Why was he being so nice then being mean? Please Review people! I will give out cookies for every review! See yah!


	5. The Egg Hatches Near the Waterfall

When I woke up the sun was shining bright. I sat up and looked for Paul. I then suddenly remembered last night, and cried. PichuPichu woke up, and hugged me. I looked at him and said, "Thank you, PichuPichu. I'm glad you're my pokemon." "Raichu Rai, Rai," he said. I stood up and rolled the sleeping back up. PichuPichu took out the egg, and wrapped the scarf around it. I placed the sleeping bag inside the backpack, and stood up, placing the backpack over my shoulders. I looked at PichuPichu and asked, "You really love that egg, don't you?" PichuPichu looked at me and smiled. He held it up to me, and I took it.

We then started down the road. PichuPichu was walking a little ahead of me, and I was just holding the egg, thinking about Paul. _I was just using you. _The words rung in my head. _I never liked you from the beginning. _I stared at the ground as I walked, not bothering to look up. I then heard PichuPichu. "Raichu Rai!" I looked up to see him on the top of a hill, smiling and pointing down at something. I asked, "What is it?" He didn't wait for me. He ran down the hill, and was out of my sight. I yelled, "PichuPichu, wait!" Nothing. I ran up the hill, yelling, "PichuPichu!"

When I reached the top of the hill, I realized what PichuPichu was pointing at. At the bottom of the hill, I saw him playing with Ash, Dawn, and their pokemon. Ash noticed me, and waved to me. He yelled, "Come join us, Katherine." I smiled and nodded my head. I ran down the hill, trying to be careful for the egg's sake.

I reached the bottom of the hill, and was greeted by Aipom, who climbed on my back and onto my shoulders. The pokemon smiled at me, and I couldn't help but laugh. Aipom jumped off of my shoulders and ran to the other pokemon. Ash saw me and said, "Hey, Katherine, come play!" I smiled. I looked at Brock, and saw that he was cooking. He noticed me and said, "Come see, Katherine." I decided to go to him. Playing around with the egg in my hands might've damaged it.

I walked towards Brock, who continued to stir something in a big pot. When I got to him, I asked, "Is there anything I can do to help?" Brock looked at me, a huge smile on his face. He said, "As a matter of fact, there is. I don't really have time to make any drinks, could you do that for me?" I nodded my head. I placed my egg and backpack on the table near by and dug in the berry pouch. I pulled out the only remaining berries, and all that was there were two Oran berries, and three Pecha berries. I said, "Dang it."

I looked at the others, and saw Ash's Staravia. I smiled. I yelled, "Hey, Ash!" Ash stopped running and looked at me. I asked, "Can I borrow Staravia?" Ash smiled and yelled, "Yeah of course." I then saw him say something to Staravia, who then flew to my side. I then asked, "Oh, and can I borrow Aipom and Pikachu?" He nodded his head, and the two pokemon ran towards me. I then looked for PichuPichu and found him under the shade of a tree. I yelled, "PichuPichu, come here!" He looked at me, and shot up. He ran towards me. As I waited for him, I looked at Staravia and said, "Ok, Staravia, I need you to do me a favor. I need you to go fly into the woods and find me a place where there are a lot of Oran and Pecha berries, understand?" The bird pokemon nodded its head, and flew off into the woods.

Five minutes later, I saw Staravia fly back towards me. I smiled, and yelled, "Lead us to them, Staravia!" The bird pokemon nodded and flew off in the opposite direction. I looked at the three pokemon standing beside me, and said, "Let's go." I first ran to the table and grabbed the egg. Then, we headed off after Staravia.

It didn't take us long to find the spot where the berries were. I looked at the pokemon, and said, "Ok, guys, pick as much as you can. We need a lot for the drinks." The pokemon nodded and started to pick. As I bent down to pick some, I tried to hold the egg in one hand. PichuPichu then slapped my hand, and shook his head. I laughed, and said, "All right, I won't pick any." He smiled and went back to picking.

I smiled and backed up. I then noticed at the far off side of the forest, the sun shone really bright. I yelled, "Hey, PichuPichu!" He looked at me, and I said, "I'm going to take a walk. When you guys are done, just go back to the guys. I'll be back soon." PichuPichu's ears went down and he said in a sad tone, "Rai, Rai, Rai." I knew he didn't want me to leave. I smiled and said, "Don't worry, boy. I'll be alright." He smiled and nodded his head. He turned back to the berries, and started to pick them again.

I smiled and started to walk off. I walked towards the clearing. It was beautiful. There was a waterfall that fell off a cliff, a pond right by the waterfall, and flowers everywhere. I smiled, and ran over to the water, clutching the egg tightly. I sat by the pond, placing the egg into the water. I then started to rub it, trying to wash it. I then started to hum "Lugia's Song". Then, the egg started to glow. I took a step backwards, sorta scared, but then walked back up to see what it would hatch into.

I saw the glow start to take a shape, and the shape looked that of a Vulpix, so I assumed I had acquired a Vulpix, but I noticed that it only had three tails. The glow then vanished, and I gasped. The creature had three ice blue tails. On its forehead was a white snowflake, it had coal like eyes, and its fur was that resembling of a Glaceon's ear, but its underbelly was ice blue. I felt tears of joy start to fill my eyes.

The pokemon stared at me, and barked, "Icic, ice." I walked towards the pokemon, but it jumped into my arms. I smiled, and rubbed my cheek onto its face. I knew it was a she. "I wish you'd become real, but I didn't think you would be," I told her. I looked into her eyes and said, "I wonder what moves you can use." She then opened her mouth and blew a blizzard attack behind my shoulder. I felt my ear turn cold. I smiled and said, "I guess that." Icic smiled at me, but the looked over my shoulder and started to cry. I asked, "What is it?" I turned around and saw what she was crying about.

A swarm of Beedrills were covered in snow, and were angrily coming after us. "Damn it," I whispered. I grabbed Icic, and wanted to run, but couldn't. The only way to go was backward, and the waterfall was that way. I looked down. It was a long way down. I looked back to see the Beedrills only a few feet away. I clutched Icic and waited till the attacked. Hopefully I could shield Icic. Then, just as the pokemon reached us, I heard a voice yell, "Thundershock!" A bolt of electricity hit the pokemon, and surprisingly, knocked me backwards. My arms flailed in the air, and I knew I was going to fall off. I shoved Icic out of my arms, and fell off the edge, but quickly grabbed a rock sticking out of the side.

Water hit my face, and I saw Icic look at me, barking. I saw her take a step forward, and I yelled, "No, Icic, stop!" She did. I said, "Go! Go now!" She shook her head. I then saw her turn her head to the right and she started to growl. I thought someone was there, and yelled, "Please, somebody, help me!" I then heard a splash, and I saw a face.

My eyes widened and my breath stopped. It was Paul! I heard him yell over the roar of the waterfall, "Take my hand!" He placed his left hand where I could reach it. The rock was wet, and my hands started to slip. As I lifted my right hand, my left one started to slip. I grabbed the rock and I shook my head, screaming, "I can't do it!" I heard Paul yell, "Yes you can! Please, Katherine, take my hand!" I shook my head once again, still afraid to even take one hand off. I yelled, "I can't do it! I just can't!" Paul yelled, "Yes you can! Please take it! Please!"

My eyes felt hot, and I knew tears were flowing. I looked at Paul, and my eyes widened. Out of his eyes, I saw tears were falling down. He yelled, "Please, Katherine! Take it! I can't lose you!" I stared at him for a second, and knew that he meant it. I nodded my head and reached for his hand. But, my left hand slipped off the rock! Paul grabbed my hand, and I was dangling there. He then grabbed my hand with both of his hands. I saw him look over his shoulder and he yelled, "Now, Electabuzz!"

Paul was then jerked back, and he pulled me along with him. We were then on the ground, Paul right under me. He looked at me, and I stared at him. I frowned and moved off of him. Icic ran to me and started to cry in my chest. "Katherine….." Paul started to say, when I interrupted, "I know. I'll leave." As I stood up, he grabbed my hand, holding me down. He stared at me for a second, and I had no idea what he was planning, He then placed a hand on my cheek. He then leaned forward and I then felt his lips on mine.

He moved his lips over mine, and I did the same. He then took his lips off of mine, and hugged me. I felt tears on my back and I knew that he was crying. I heard him say, "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I did that to you." He let go of me. I looked at him and asked, "Why did you do it? Why did you say those things?" Paul said, "I can explain." I looked at him. He said, "You see, if I didn't, you would've been killed." My eyes widened. I stuttered, "K-killed." Paul nodded his head. I could tell he really didn't want to tell me this. He continued, "Team Galactic came to me and asked me if I knew you. I told them I did and asked them what business was it of there's. They then told me if I didn't leave you, you would've been hurt, or worse. Killed. I didn't want to, but I couldn't let you get hurt."

I felt so stupid. I jumped into his arms, and yelled, "I'm so sorry." Paul asked, "Why are you sorry?" I said, "I didn't know the story. I punched you and yelled that I hated you. I'm so sorry." I opened my eyes and saw Icic sleeping by Electabuzz. I then remembered… "Let's go join Ash and the others," I said. Paul stood up, helping me up. We then started to walk, when I slipped my hand into Paul's. I saw Electabuzz pick up the sleeping Icic and carry her by my side. We then headed for lunch.

Wow that was long. And now, I'm going to go to sleep now. Good night. Leave reviews! Buh bye!


	6. The Dream

We walked back to the camp, and I saw PichuPichu smashing the Oran berries and Pecha berries together. He then poured their juices into cups on the tables. I smiled. He was making the drink I had invented for him and the other pokemon. I then heard Icic start to cry. I took her out of Electabuzz's arms, thanking him for holding her, and she immediately stopped crying and fell back asleep. I laughed.

The gang must've heard, for Ash looked in my direction, and said, "Look, there she is." I held Icic in one arm and pulled Paul to the gang with my other arm. I laughed as Paul stumbled slightly. I then noticed Chimchar was playing by Ash. I asked Paul, "What's Ash doing with Chimchar?" He looked down at the ground, and stopped.

I realized what he did. He released Chimchar. He looked up at me and asked, "Am I horrible?" Not understanding what he was asking, I asked, "What?" I stared into his eyes and asked, "Do you find me horrible for what I do?" I smiled and said, "Well, I don't really. I don't like it, but everyone has a different style in training their pokemon. I can't tell you how to raise or train your pokemon. If your way works for you, I support you then."

Paul stared at me for a while. I gave him a smile, and he finally gave a small smile back. I heard Brock say, "Come on, Katherine and Paul. Time to eat." I turned to see Brock and the others sitting at the table. I saw Ash whisper something, and Brock shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. Dawn whispered something I couldn't hear. I looked at Paul, and said, "Come on!" I then ran to the table, and sat down, saving a spot by me for Paul.

Paul sat down beside me, and I saw him and Ash stare at each other, angrily. PichuPichu ate with the other pokemon, and Icic jumped into my lap. Dawn asked, "Who's this? She's such a cutie!" I smiled and stroked my hand against Icic's fur. I said, "This is Icic. She was in the egg that hatched." Ash pulled out his pokedex, only for it to say, "No data on this pokemon."

Everyone seemed to be staring at me. I felt my face turn red, not because I was embarrassed, I just don't like it when a whole bunch of people stare at me. Ash asked, "Why is that pokemon not in the pokedex, Katherine?" Dawn looked at him and said, "Like she would know, Ash." I then said, "Actually, Dawn, I do know why." Everyone's eyes were on me again. I knew I was blushing. Ash asked, "Why is it not in there?" I smiled. It looks like I have to tell them I'm not from this world. What were they going to do, leave me? Nah, they were all my friends. I took in a deep breath and said, "It's a long story. Here goes." I told them everything.

When I finished, there was an awkward silence. I stood up and said, "Well, now that ya'll know, ya'll probably don't want me around anymore. So I'll just go now." Ash asked, "Why would we not want you? You're friend, Katherine. From another world or not, that's never going to change." I looked at the others and they nodded their heads. I looked at Paul, who leaned into my face and whispered in my ear, "I still love you. Later I want to tell you a secret."

I nodded my head, and looked down at Icic, who was still soundly sleeping. Stroking her fur with my fingers, I asked without looking up, "So you guys really don't care?" Ash said, "I don't." Dawn and Brock both said the same thing. I smiled. I then heard Brock ask, "So, what information is on Icic?" I said, "Well, she's supposed to be ice and psychic. There can only be one in the world at a time, when one dies, another egg forms. She evolves into a pokemon called Blicic. She supposed to be able to sense motions of her trainers, or any human being she holds close to her. That's all I could really think of at the time, so I don't know if she is more capable of or what moves she knows, besides blizzard."

Icic stirred in her sleep. I looked at Ash, only to see him staring at Paul. Ash asked him, "Hey, Paul, why don't we battle?" Paul took a sip of the Oran Pecha drink, saying, "No." Ash stood up and asked, "Why not?!" Paul looked at him and said, "Because you're annoying, and will only humiliate yourself more." I saw Ash clutch his hands into fists. He said, "You're all talk! You treat your pokemon like dirt, and expect them to surpass everything and everyone, just like you think you do!"

I watched as Paul stood up, ready to say something back. I then screamed, "Stop it, both of you!" The scream woke Icic up, and she started to cry. I cradled her in my arms, bouncing her gently up and down. They both looked at me, hatred for each other still lingering in their eyes. I continued, "You two need to stop this! This is getting old! Just accept each other for your differences already." Paul and Ash then looked at each other. Ash then looked at me and said, "I'll stop when he treats his pokemon like friends instead of tools." Paul then said, without looking at me, "And I'll stop when he becomes a competent pokemon trainer."

I groaned. There was no end to this. Paul then got of from the bench. He looked at me and asked, "Can we go?" I shot him a confused look. Icic had just calmed down, and he had barely eaten. I decided we should go before Ash and Paul killed each other. I nodded my head, and stood up, making sure not to wake Icic up. PichuPichu came to me before I could say anything. Dawn looked at me and asked, "Aww, you're really going?" I smiled and nodded my head, saying, "Yeah. I'm sorry, Dawn, but hey, we can meet up in Pastoria, maybe." She smiled and said, "Ok, that sounds like fun. When I meet up with you, I want to battle you. Deal?" I smiled and said, "Deal." Paul then started to walk off, and PichuPichu and I ran up to catch up with him.

It was night I as sat by the fire Paul had made. I looked over by a nearby tree, and saw Icic sleeping in the comfort of PichuPichu, who was also asleep. Paul sat across the fire from me, and stared at me. I smiled, and asked, "What is it?" He sat emotionless and kept staring at me. He finally spoke, asking, "Am I important?" I looked at him, confusion probably written on my face. I smiled and said, "Of course you are. Every person is important, Paul." He continued to stare, as he said, "That's not what I meant." I asked, "Then what did you mean?" He asked, "Am I important…………to you?"

I could only smile. I finally said, "Of course you are, Paul. Why wouldn't you be?" I closed my eyes for a brief second, not knowing why. When I opened them, Paul was staring into my eyes. I was shocked to see him there, but was also glad. He gently touched my face with his hand, and rubbed my cheek. I felt my face redden with blush as he did this. He asked, "Why do you love me? I have done nothing." I touched his hand with mine, and said, "You can't help who you fall in love with, Paul, and I have fallen in love with you." 

I then remembered early that he said he had a secret to tell me. I stared into his eyes, and said, "Now, about that secret…. What is it?" Paul looked at me and said, "I…a day before I met you, I had a dream about you." I was shocked. "Really?" I asked. He nodded his head, not taking his hand off of my face. He said, "I didn't know who you were, or why I was dreaming about you, but when I was near you, I felt….happy." I smiled, and leaned in towards his face, our faces only about an inch away from each other's. I said, "When I'm near you, Paul, I'm happy." I then placed my lips onto his, and I moved my lips around on his. He did the same, making the kiss much deeper. I was glad PichuPichu was asleep. He might've found a way to laugh.

An hour had passed before I finally fell asleep. When I did, I started to dream:

_I was standing on top of a mountain, not knowing how I got there. The mountain had, what looked to be, a shrine, with pillars and a pinkish orb in the middle. "This is…Spear Pillar?" I said, questioningly. I then noticed a man in the distance, wearing a face with no emotion on it whatsoever. He wore a shirt that had a giant yellow G. "C-Cyrus?" I asked. The leader of Galactic? What's he doing here? I then remembered the legendary time and space creatures. They were standing by him, the red chain in his hands, and the pokemon's eyes dark, blood, red. Evil eyes. _

_Then, what appeared to be out of nowhere, Ash was standing there battling Cyrus, Pikachu looking weak at the feet of a weakened Garchomp. Dawn and Brock were battling another man with blue spiked hair. I then saw Paul battling two people, two women, one with purple hair and one with red hair. I ran over to his side, noticing PichuPichu and a snow white fox, with three tails, and a blue snowflake following me. Blicic? No, no time to think. _

_I reached Paul, only for him to yell, "Get behind me!" I did. PichuPichu ran up to his Electabuzz's side, and sparks started to fly. I saw a Bronzong on one side, and a Purugly standing right beside it. I then heard people yell, "Bronzong, gyro ball." And "Purugly, shadow ball." I saw over Paul's shoulder, the immense power of the two attacks. They shot towards us, colliding at the last second. Electabuzz and PichuPichu flew far to Ash's side, Blicic falling unconscious. I fell off the mountain, only to grab the edge. Paul came up, and held out a hand. He said something, but for some reason, I couldn't hear him. I grabbed his hand with my free hand, but Paul fell, grabbing the edge quickly._

_With one hand holding onto me, and one hand holding on for two lives, I felt my hand slipping. I looked at Paul, who yelled, "We'll both make it! I promise." I felt us move slowly down, knowing Paul's other hand was slowly slipping off the edge. I looked at him, and said, "Paul…I love you." I heard him say, "I love you too." before he could realize why I said that. When he did, I heard him yell, "Don't you dare do that, Katherine!" I smiled, feeling a single tear fall down my cheek. "I'm sorry," I said. I then let go of his hand, and began to fall. I heard him yell my name, but I could hear nothing else. There was snow everywhere, and I was cold. 'So this is how I'm going to die' I thought. 'At least…I saw Paul one last time, and now he's safe.' I knew I was going to die, and I tried to embrace death, but I was still afraid. I then suddenly noticed the necklace, and the jewel on it. It began to glow. I smiled. I reminded me of a certain pokemon. I had almost forgotten about him. I whispered, "Di…mun…do. I guess I won't be meeting you after all." I felt more tears, as I whispered, "I'm sorry, Dimundo." The jewel then began to glow, and I heard a loud roar from the top of the mountain. I then saw a creature actually run down the mountain. _

_I looked below me and saw that I was about to hit the ground. I then whispered, one last time, "Good-bye, Paul." The ground became clearer. I closed my eyes. "I love you." _

"No!" I shot up, panting and sweating. I looked around to notice I was in my sleeping bag, Icic curled in it with me. I saw that it was barely dawn, probably around late 4 or early 5. I sighed. I placed my right hand over my head, and said, "It was only a dream." I then realized something was missing. I checked my neck: the necklace was still there. I then saw an empty sleeping bag. I whispered, "Paul." I then noticed PichuPichu was gone. I smiled, saying, "They must be bonding." I then decided to go back to sleep.

Wow that was good and long. What is with the necklace? Why did Katherine have this dream? Well I'll tell you one thing, I'm tired, it's three in the freakin morning, and I get cranky when I don't get 8 hours of sleep, so please leave me some freakin reviews for updating this early. Thank you, and good night!


	7. Do you love me?

My eyes were closed, and I started to see the light. I then heard Icic start to cry. I woke up sleepily and asked, "What's wrong, Icic?" "Oh dear, you weren't supposed to wake up yet. Darn pokemon." I didn't recognize this voice. My eyes were still adjusting to the sunlight, so all I saw was a tall figure, judging by the voice it was a woman, and she was….holding Icic?! Opening my eyes all the way, I saw….the red haired woman from my dreams?! I realized who she was and whispered, "Commander Mars." She smiled and said, "Good job, Katherine." I saw her arms tighten around Icic. Icic cried even louder. I yelled, "Stop it! What do you want from me?!"

I saw Mars's lips curl into a smile. She said, "You of course." My eyes widened. "M-me?" I asked. Mars nodded her head, saying, "Yes, you, Katherine." I saw Icic squirm. I wanted to cry so badly, and beg her to let her go, but I couldn't. "W-why?" I asked, scared to find out. Mars laughed and said, "Now that's a secret. I'm not supposed to tell you, or you might destroy our plans." I looked at Icic, who was still crying. I decided I had to do the best, and help her. I said, "I'll come with you, but only if you let her go, and now." Mars smiled and said, "Alright." She released Icic, who immediately ran to me.

I hugged her and said, "I'm glad you're alright." Mars said, "Ok, now complete your part of the deal, and come on." I stared at her angrily and wanted to hurt her, but I had to think of Icic. I got to the pokemon's ear and whispered, "Go find Paul. Try and lead him back here." The pokemon looked worriedly at me. I smiled and said, "I'll be fine. Now get!" Icic flinched. I had tried to sound mean on purpose. Luckily she knew I didn't mean it, but took off into the woods.

I smiled, and stood up. I walked towards Mars. She snapped her fingers, and two Galactic grunts came behind me, putting my hands behind my back, tying them together. Mars then said, "Let's go. You two watch her." One of the grunts pushed me, saying, "Get a move on!" I looked back at him and actually growled. I don't know where that growl came from, but it was deep. They backed up from me. I heard Mars laugh, and say, "Come on, let's go before other people come."

I then started to walk again. I didn't know where we were going. This was different from the video game, so they could've a secret headquarters somewhere near here. I sighed. I missed Paul and wondered how long it would take for him to notice I was gone. I smiled slightly. Maybe something good would come out of this, and I should try and find it. I thought about it. Nothing.

It felt like we were walking for at least an hour. I noticed we were back in Veilstone. I asked, "Why am I back here?" Mars turned back to look at me, her mouth curled in a smile. She said, "To be at our headquarters of course." She then led me to a long step of stairs. I looked around. No one seemed to notice or probably care. We climbed the stairs, and finally reached the top. I saw the building and gasped. I heard Mars chuckle.

The building gave me chills that ran down my spine. I slowly started to back up, shaking my head. I said, "No way, no way." I then ran into a grunt, who pushed me forward. After that, I stopped moving. Mars was already at the door when she noticed. I saw her sigh and say to the grunts, "Bring her in already. We don't want to keep the boss waiting any longer." I was then in the arms of the two grunts. One holding my back, and the other carrying me by my legs. I squirmed around, screaming, "Let me go! I don't want to go in there!" I then remembered Icic, and stopped. I was doing this so she wouldn't get hurt. We then entered the building.

I was carried to the top floor, into a dark room. I yelled, "Ok, you gotta put me down!" I was starting to get sore. I then heard an unfamiliar voice say, "You heard the lady. Put her down." The grunts immediately sat me gently onto the ground. I asked, "Can you please untie me?" I saw the grunts look at a swivel chair, it's back facing us. I heard the same unfamiliar voice say, "Untie her."

The grunts did as the person in the chair said. When they were finished, the person said, "Commander Mars." I saw her stand up straight, saying, "Yes sir?" The person said, "Take the grunts and leave. I wish to be alone with our guest." I heard her say, "Yes sir." Commander Mars and the grunts then left the room.

I looked at the chair, a glare forming on my face. I asked, "Who are you? Why am I here?" The swivel turned and there he was. Team Galactic's boss, Cyrus. I backed up slightly. Cyrus looked at me, and stood up. He started to then walk around the room. He said, "The reason why you're here, Katherine, is so we can experiment on you." I backed up till I reached the wall. I asked, "E-experiment on me?" Cyrus said, "Yes, experiment on you." I looked at him and asked, "Why would you want to experiment on me? I'm only a human." Cyrus said, "Well, it's not really that kind of experiment. We're just going to….study you." I yelled, "That's not what I asked. I asked you why are you going to experiment on me."

I heard Cyrus chuckle. He then said, "Persistent little girl, aren't we? Very well. You see that necklace you're wearing?" I looked down and saw the jewel on the necklace on the front of my t-shirt. I picked it up with my index and middle finger. I looked back at Cyrus, and replied, "Yes. What about it?" Cyrus asked, "You don't know what it is, do you?" I shook my head, wanting to know more. Cyrus said, "That, my dear girl, is the Adamant Orb." My eyes immediately widened. "The Adamant Orb?" I asked, "But that belongs to…." "Dialga, the temporal pokemon. Yes," Cyrus continued for me.

I looked down at the ground. I asked, "So, I had a piece of Dialga this entire time?" I looked up at Cyrus, who had just walked to me and was now standing right in front of me. I looked into his eyes. They scared me because they were cold looking. He asked, "Didn't you ever notice the jewel act funny and all of the sudden you feel stronger?" I was about to say no, but I then remembered I did once. I nodded my head. Cyrus smiled, and leaned in closer to my face. He said, "That's the power of the Time Being, flowing in that orb." "But why do I have it?" I asked, getting uncomfortable that anyone other than Paul was this close to my face. Cyrus smiled and asked, "Can you think of no reason?"

I thought for a moment, and then it hit me. "Dimundo, my Dialga. That's him in this world?!" I asked. Cyrus nodded his head, and replied, "Yes, the Dialga here is yours." Cyrus was close enough to my face, I could hear his breath pattern. I wanted to back up, but I was already on the wall. Before any of us could say anything, I heard a voice come out of a speaker say, "Sir, there's trouble! Check monitor A16!" Cyrus then moved from my face, and over to his desk. I sighed and fell to the ground, relieved. I then saw a monitor come out of nowhere, and it turned on. I gasped. I saw Paul running with Electabuzz, PichuPichu, Ash, and Pikachu. I smiled. I heard sound come from the monitor, and I recognized it as Paul's voice. Paul was holding a grunt by the collar, yelling, "Where's Katherine?!"

I started to cry. He really cares about me. I tried to wipe the tears away, but they kept coming. I smiled. I saw Cyrus slam his hand against the desk. I then stood up, and started to open the door, when I felt someone grab me and hold me by the stomach. I turned around to see a different blue haired man. "Commander Saturn!" I said. He smiled, and got towards my ear. I tried to move my head, but it was hard considering he was holding me. He asked, "Now where do you think you're going?" My eyes widened and I screamed, "Let me go!"

He gripped me tighter. _What do I do: _I thought. The only thing I did, was scream, "Paul!" I then heard someone yell outside the door, "Electabuzz, thunderpunch!" I then saw the door burst down, and my eyes widened. There was Paul, standing with Electabuzz. I looked behind my shoulder and I saw on the monitor, Ash with Pikachu and PichuPichu on a totally different floor. I looked back at Paul, who was staring at Saturn, hatred filled on his face. He yelled, "Let her go!" I heard Cyrus say behind us, "I'm leaving, Saturn. Take care of them." I then heard a door slam shut.

Saturn hadn't let go of me yet. In fact, all he did was hold me tighter. I winced, and looked at Paul, pleadingly. I saw him get madder, clutching his hands into fists. I saw at the corner of my eye Saturn curl his lips into a smirk. He asked Paul, "So, you don't want me to touch her?" He then moved his left hand to my right cheek and rubbed it with his fingers. I flinched. He then moved his hand down my neck. I whispered, "Paul." I wanted to be with Paul so badly. This was scaring me so badly. I then felt Saturn press his lips against my neck, and I wanted to scream, but I couldn't get myself to do so.

I heard Paul yell, "STOP IT!" Saturn moved off of my neck. I shivered so much. I didn't like this one bit. I wanted to get out of his embrace and be in Paul's. Saturn chuckled. I then felt his lips on my cheek. I felt a tear fall down my cheek, and I whispered, "Stop, stop it." I felt more tears as he took his lips off of me. My eyes closed, I whispered, "Paul."

I then felt Saturn move his left hand off of my body, and a second later I heard him yell, "Rampardos, Zen headbutt!" I opened my eyes, tears still streaming from them. I saw a Rampardos charging at Paul. "Electabuzz…." But that's all he got to say before the Rampardos rammed into him and Electabuzz. I screamed, "NO!" Paul hit the wall right where the door was, and was falling unconscious. I saw blood trickle out of his mouth.

A light shone under me, but I didn't care. I pushed out of Saturn's arms, not caring how I did, and ran to Paul. I kneeled down to him, and placed my left arm behind on his back and my right on his chest. Tears were falling more now. I asked, "Paul, are you ok?!" I closed my eyes, and sobbed. I then felt a hand come on my right cheek. It felt soft, and I liked it. I opened my eyes to see Paul's hand was the one on my cheek. His face was smiling at me, I flinched at the blood on the corner of his mouth.

He said, "I love you." And he passed out. I sobbed. I looked at Electabuzz, who was standing up. I noticed he was trying to ignore the pain. I said, "Watch him." He nodded his head.

I turned around to face Saturn and his Rampardos. I felt rage filling my body, and the light under me glowing brighter. I yelled, "You did this!" He smiled and gave off a chuckle. I then saw his eyes widen. I looked at the floor, and saw why. Seeing my reflection, blue light was surrounding my body. I didn't care about that. I looked at Saturn and yelled, "You kissed me! You only did that to get Paul mad!" Saturn said, "So what if I did?"

I felt more rage than ever. I yelled, "I'll kill you!" I then ran towards him, and he yelled, "Get her, Rampardos!" The Rampardos came after me, ramming into me, causing me to fly to the back, hitting my back against a wall. I coughed, tasting metallic in my mouth. I slowly got up, saying, "I won't go down." I thought about Paul. "I will protect him!" I then ran towards him again. I saw him smirk, and say, "Zen headbutt, Rampardos."

The Rampardos charged against me again. I knew I was going to get hurt, but I had to try and protect Paul. Then, I heard a voice yell, "Thunder, you guys!" I then saw a powerful electrical attack hit Rampardos sending it to the opposite side of the room. I stopped running, skidding slightly on the floor. I turned to see Ash, Pikachu, and… "PichuPichu!" I said, happily. The pokemon smiled and ran towards me. I ran towards him and he jumped into my arms.

I nuzzled against the pokemon, saying, "I'm so glad you're ok." "Raichu, Rai," he said, happily. I heard Ash yell, "Pikachu, thunderbolt!" Pikachu then shot out a huge bolt of electricity behind me. I turned around and saw Saturn fly towards the opposite wall. I heard Ash say, "Katherine, hurry and get Paul so we can go!" I looked at him. He ran up in front of me, not even bothering to take a look at me. I said, "Ok, but Ash…." He asked, "Yes?" He didn't even look at me. I went up to him and kissed his cheek. I said, "Be careful." Without waiting for his reaction, I ran over to Paul, and picked him up and placed him on my back. Surprisingly he was very light. As I started out the door, I looked at PichuPichu and asked, "Will you help Ash for me?" He nodded his head and ran by Pikachu's side.

I turned to Electabuzz, and said, "Let's go." Electabuzz nodded his head and we ran down the hall.

It took about five minutes for us to find the exit. When we left the building, I saw Brock, Dawn, and Icic! They noticed me and ran towards me, but stopped when they were two feet from me. I gently placed Paul right beside me and sat by his side. I looked up to see them staring at me. I asked, "What?" Dawn and Brock looked at each other. I looked at Icic and said, "Come here, girl." Icic hid behind Dawn's leg, obviously afraid of something. I looked at them and asked, "Why is she scared of me?" Dawn pulled out a mirror and said, "Take a look."

I took the mirror and gasped. My face looked different. I had red eyes, when I opened my mouth I had pointed teeth, and I had strange markings that glowed light blue. I asked, "What's happened to me?" I looked at the necklace and noticed that it was still glowing. It then stopped, and Brock and Dawn gasped. I looked at the mirror to see the new adding's to my face were disappearing. I smiled.

I then heard Paul make a noise and I looked at him. He was sitting up, a hand on his forehead. I felt my eyes start to water up. He looked at me, and asked, "Katherine?" I smiled and jumped into his chest. He hugged me tightly, and I said, "I'm so glad you're ok." I felt his lips press against the top of my head, and he said, "I'm more than glad you're ok."

"You're alright!" I looked up to see Ash, Pikachu, and PichuPichu run out of the building. I got up and hugged Ash, saying, "Thank you so much, Ash." I then took a look at his face to see him blushing. I giggled. "Icic ice!" I turned around and Icic jumped into my arms. "Katherine?" I looked to see Dawn holding a poke ball. She handed it to me, and said, "Icic jumped into this poke ball I dropped. She's not mine, so here you go." I took the poke ball. I smiled at Dawn, and said, "Thank you, Dawn." I looked at Icic and said, "Take a nice nap, Icic." She smiled and returned into the poke ball.

It was night time, and Paul and I were farther than we were earlier in the day. I was lying between his legs, my chest on his back. He lied against a tree. PichuPichu was sleeping curled up by Electabuzz, who too was asleep. I felt Paul's fingers run through my hair, and he said, "I'm so glad you're alright." I looked up at him and touched his face with my left hand. I rubbed it against his face without saying a word. He looked confused.

I then turned around so my body was facing him. He looked at me for a second. He then leaned into my face and placed his lips onto mine. I kissed him back, and he leaned in to kiss me more, and that caused me to fall back, him falling too. My back was now on the grass. Paul's arms were by my sides, and he was staring into my eyes. I smiled at him, touching his face once again. He leaned into my face, and when he was only about an inch from my lips, he whispered, "I love you."

I didn't even speak. Instead, I moved into his lips and started to kiss him again. He then opened his mouth and I did too. I felt his hands move to the back of my head, and he moved me in slightly more. I wrapped my arms around his waist.

When we took our lips off of each other's to breathe, Paul moved his head to my left side. I felt his breath against my neck. I took this opportunity to ask, "Paul, do you think I'm a monster?" I heard him say in my ear, "Of course not! What makes you ask a question like that?" I smiled, relieved of what he just said. I held him tighter, and said, "Nothing." I saw him look into my eyes, looks of concern written on his face. He asked, "Are you sure?" I smiled, and kissed his neck. I said, "I'm sure." He smiled and he started to kiss my neck.

I then heard him say, "I can't believe that creep kissed you." I felt his hair. It was so soft. I said, "I know, but he didn't mean it, he was just trying to make you angry." He kissed me lower on the neck, and said, "Figures, but that doesn't mean I can be mad that he did that." I giggled and asked, "So, are you going to be one of those boyfriends who's going to be way over protective?" He looked me in the eyes, smiling, and replied, "You bet." I laughed, looked into his eyes. He said, "I love your laugh." I smiled, touched his face, saying, "And I love you."

Paul then frowned. I asked, "What's wrong?" He touched my cheek, and asked, "How long will you love me?" I was stunned. Where had a question like this come from? I found an answer. I replied, "For as long as you love me." I saw his expression had not changed. He asked, "But, who knows how long that'll be?" I placed both of my hands on both of his cheeks. I sat up and he did too. I stared into his eyes and he did the same. I said, "Paul, I love you. Why do you question that? I. Love. You. Ok?" I didn't know what he was thinking, and I wish I did.

He touched my left hand with his right. He kissed my hand, and rubbed his face against it. I just looked at him, confused. He said, "I'm sorry." Did he really say he was sorry? I asked, "Wh-" "I know I shouldn't question it, but I've never felt this before and I don't want us to end I'm worried that I'll go back to being alone without you to love," he said. I looked at his face and saw a single tear fall down his cheek. I was shocked. He felt like me back in my world. Always worried I'd be alone without the person I loved, and I loved him.

I wiped the tear off of his face. He looked at me, and it looked like he was scared. I stared at him. I said, "I know I've said this before, I love you so much, Paul, and nothing can change that." Paul looked at me. He said, "I love you too." I then leaned into his face and kissed his lips, moving them against his.

He then laid on the grass, and I laid my head down on his chest. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and held me tightly. I kissed his hand, and he kissed my neck. I then started to close my eyes. I whispered, "Goodnight, Paul. I love you." He kissed my forehead, and the last thing I heard before falling asleep, was him saying, "Goodnight. I shall always love you, Katherine."

Ok that was officially the longest chapter I have ever written. Almost 7 pages. Please, I'm begging you people, to review this chapter. I mean come on, its so much for me so please freakin give me a review. I gotta go back to school on Tuesday, and I feel terrible about that. So give me some reviews and I mite feel better. Buh bye and I'll try and write more later in the day, for it is almost 2 in the morning and I got to get to bed. Nite!


	8. Icic's New Power

My eyes were closed, and I saw nothing. Out of nowhere, I felt something warm touch my forehead and a voice say, "Katherine." I then started to try and open my eyes. The voice asked, "Katherine, are you going to wake up?" I laughed, and apparently the voice heard, for it said, "Good, you're waking up." I opened my eyes to see dawn had just started to come, and Paul was looking into my eyes. I smiled at him. He said, "Good morning, Katherine." He moved closer to my face, and I felt his lips on mine.

When he took them off I said, "Good morning. I like the morning welcome." He smiled and replied, "I figured you would." I smiled again. He and I stood up, and he said, "We best be heading for Pastoria now." I nodded my head, and yelled, "Come on, PichuPichu!" I then saw him run out of some bushes, and towards me. I looked at Paul, smiled, and said, "We're ready."

It took us a while to get to Pastoria, and it was dusk by the time we got there, but it was only around 6. I heard that there was a springs in Pastoria, and Paul and I decided we could go there.

When we got to the springs, I felt like dying from blush. I heard that we had to get in the hot springs without any clothes on at all! I then felt relieved when there was a girl springs and a boy springs. That meant PichuPichu would have to go with Paul. At least I could now spend some quality time with Icic

I was then led to a room where I could undress, and did so. I took a towel and wrapped it around me. I reached for my belt that was on top of my jeans, and pulled out a poke ball. I opened it, and out came Icic. She looked at me and blushed. I giggled, and picked her up. I said, "Come on, girl, let's go get in the springs."

I walked out the door, and saw that the hot springs was empty, so we'd be alone. I felt relieved. I placed Icic on the ground beside me, and took the towel off. I then walked slowly into the springs, the water feeling great. I then picked Icic up, and slowly placed her in the water. Surprisingly, I saw that she could swim.

I smiled, and I sunk till I was about neck level with the water. I sat there and watched Icic playfully swim around, feeling great joy and happiness just watching her. I smiled even more.

I then heard a splash of water come from the other side of a tall wooden fence. The boys' springs. I blushed and turned away. I then heard PichuPichu's voice, "Raichu, Rai, Rai!" He sounded happy. I then heard more splashing around. I finally heard Paul's voice, "Stop splashing, will ya?" I giggled. PichuPichu did have a habit of getting on other peoples nerves.

"Icic, ice, ice!" I looked down to see Icic staring at me, smiling. I asked, "What is it, Icic?" She smiled at me and turned to the wooden fence. I sat up straight, and sat on my knees. I then saw her eyes glow a light blue, and I heard the fence make a noise. Then, the fence started to fall on our side!

I looked up to see Paul looking over here. His lower half of his body was underwater, but I saw his chest through the steam. I looked at his face and saw…a blush? Why was he blushing? I then felt a breeze, and looked down. My chest was revealed!

I felt my face grow hot. Neither Paul nor I moved. I then moved to my towel and picked it up. I wrapped it around my chest, and walked out of the springs, Icic following right by me. I looked down at her and saw a smile of satisfaction on her face. Did she plan this? Exactly how smart was Icic? I went to my clothes and slipped them back on. I grabbed my backpack and headed for our room in the Pokemon Center.

Paul told me before we got in the hot springs, that he was going to go buy something and bring it into our room. All I had to do was ask Nurse Joy for the key, and go to the room. I did that, and I didn't say another word. I walked down the hall, feeling the cold ground on my feet. I just wanted to get out of the springs so I didn't bother to put on my shoes. My face started to feel hot just thinking about it.

I finally reached our room, inserting the key into the key hole. I opened the door, and saw only one bed fit for two. I blushed even more. There was a lamp, some drinks, free pokemon food, and a single bathroom. I looked at the bed and saw some silk pajamas, with a note on top of them. I read the note:

_My gift from me to you. Hope you like them._

_Paul_

I dropped the note; it fell gently onto the floor. The pajamas were long sleeved, and white. They were indeed made from silk. I smiled. I decided to take a shower, but first…. I looked down at Icic, who looked sleepy. I laughed and picked her up. I placed her on a pillow on the bed, and she yawned, curling up and immediately falling asleep. I laughed. I then walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

I let the water hit against my face. I turned the knob, and the water instantly turned off. I grabbed the towel off of the sink and wrapped it around my body. I wrung out the remaining water that dripped in my hair. I then though: _I wonder when Paul's coming back? Maybe he's tried to forget the incident like me. Yeah. We'll just say we forgot the whole incident ever happened. _

I smiled and opened the door, and was greeted by…. "PichuPichu?" I asked, stunned. The Raichu smiled at me, and simply said, "Rai, Rai!" I asked, "But how'd you get in here?" He turned around, and pointed at something. I was afraid to look up, but did. I blushed deeply and was probably redder than red could get. I saw him start to blush, and he then turned around. I heard PichuPichu snicker than run off to a corner, where I saw Icic sleeping. I quickly grabbed the pajamas Paul gave me and rush back into the bathroom.

It took me ten minutes to get dressed. I wasn't having trouble, I just didn't know how to face Paul after that situation. I blushed before opening the door. I then took a deep breath, and opened the door.

There Paul was, already in the bed, looking through his pokedex. I noticed he was…shirtless?! I sighed. He wasn't making this any easier. He must've heard me for he looked right at me. I blushed, and walked towards the bed. I got on the bed and looked at him. I saw a blush creep onto his face. I said, "Paul, about earlier, you see-" He then cut me off by kissing me on the lips, passionately. I was shocked by the kiss, but was also grateful that he kissed me. I didn't know what I was going to say.

I felt his tongue brush against my lips, so I opened my mouth. His tongue met mine and he made them dance. I then moved off of his mouth to breath, but he was still barely an inch from my face. He was now sorta on top of me. He let me take a few breaths, before I leaned back in, forcing him to kiss me again.

He then took his lips off of me and moved to my ear. He asked, "How bout we just forget about earlier?" I smiled and said, "Sounds good to me."

It has been a couple of weeks since than. We are now back in Hearthome, but not for our fifth badge. We already got seven of our badges. We were following Team Galactic. Ash and the others had joined us in the search. I looked to my right to see a white fox, with three tails, coal like eyes, and a blue snowflake was imbedded on its forehead. I asked, "Do you know where they are, Blicic?"

I saw her sniff the air, and she started to run. I said, "She's picked up their trail! Let's go!" We followed Blicic out of Hearthome and to Mt. Coronet. She barked, and I asked, "So, they're up there, huh?" I looked at the gang. They were all looking at me. I said, "Guys, this is going to be really dangerous. Are you sure you don't want to stay, and just leave this to me?" Ash smiled and said, "No way, Katherine. We're your friends and we're here to help." I looked at Paul. He stared into my eyes and said, "I'm never going to leave you."

I smiled. I then heard Blicic bark, and I said, "Ok. Let's go." As we ran up the mountain, I couldn't help but think of Celestic Town and the prophecy that included me.

"_She's what?" Paul asked Cynthia's grandmother. The old woman studied me, walking around me. She said, "She is the girl from the prophecy." I looked at her and asked, "What prophecy?" The old woman walked down to an old shrine, saying, "Follow me." Paul and I walked into the cave, and PichuPichu, Blicic, and Electabuzz followed. _

_We reached a part of the wall that had three strange markings, all forming a triangle. I immediately recognized this and said, "Those are supposed to represent the Lake Trio!" The old woman smiled and said, "This girl knows her pokemon history." I smiled and looked at Paul, who kissed my cheek. _

_The old woman then moved to a part of the wall I've never seen before. There was a dark shadow with dark red eyes, which made me shiver. There were also two orbs in the middle, a pink one and a blue one. Right on top of the orbs, was a stick person. The woman started to explain, "Long ago, an old Ninetales used future sight and predicted this. She said, 'Years from now, an evil human will try and take control of the Time and the Space. The human shall have no emotions, and if he succeeds, the world will be plummeted into darkness, for all eternity. But…there is hope. A single human child will be born in a world not of ours. The Creator will chose this human, and bring the human to our world. The human will save this world from the evil human, and by doing so, the human will change the evil human.'" _

_That human is me: _I thought, snapping back into reality. "Blicic, blic." Blicic said, ahead. I looked back at the gang, and said, "She says we're almost there." Blicic and I shared a psychic relation ship, and when she spoke, I could understand what she says through thought. We've all come a long way. Paul and I….are even closer than ever. I was then reminded of PichuPichu's words the first time we met. _'Will I be coming back?' _ '_That will be entirely up to you._ _By the end of this trip, the Pokemon Council will ask you a bunch of questions that involve that.' _

I'm not going back. I had no life in that world. I must've looked scared or something, for Paul took my hand and held it into his. I looked at him. He was staring ahead, running with me. Without looking at me, he said, "We'll get through this." He squeezed my hand. "Together." I smiled and nodded my head.

"Blicic!" I heard the pokemon cry. I stopped and the others stopped behind me. Ash asked, "What is it?" I stared at Blicic who was standing at the exit, her fur basking in the sunlight. I said, "We're there."

Srry about the little time skip, but I got the whole thing planned out! It's going to be great! What's going to happen? Will Katherine go back after all? Will Cyrus rule the world? What will happen between Paul and me? R8R plez. It's going to get much more interesting!


	9. Time and Space Creatures Lord, Appear!

I stepped forward, but someone pulled me back. I turned around and it was Paul. "Why are you-" "I don't want you to get hurt," he simply said, "Please stay here." I was about to argue with him, but I saw the look in his eyes that said he wanted me to stay. I nodded my head and replied, "Please be careful, then." He nodded his head and kissed my lips one last time. Then, they left out of the cave. I told PichuPichu and Blicic to go with them, to aid them.

Minutes passed, and I became worried. Was everyone all right? I couldn't tell. All I could do was look at the sky. I looked at the wall next to me and sighed. All of the sudden, it got dark. "Oh no," I whispered. It was happening.

I ran out of the cave, and gasped. There I saw Cyrus with the Time and the Space creatures, their eyes evil blood red. I saw Pikachu, weakened, at the feet of a weakened Garchomp. I then saw Dawn and Brock battling Saturn on another side of the sacred ground. I then heard an explosion, and turned to see Electabuzz and PichuPichu fighting Mars and Jupiter.

I ran to his side, Blicic standing on his right. He yelled, "Get behind me!" I did. This all seemed familiar but I couldn't remember where. I then saw a Bronzong use gyro ball and a Purugly use shadow ball. The moves collided at the last second. I saw Electabuzz and PichuPichu flew towards Ash, and watch Blicic render unconscious.

The force of the colliding attacks also pushed me back and I fell. I quickly grabbed the edge of the cliff and hung on. Paul looked at me, and held out his hand. He yelled, "I'm not going to lose you, Katherine!" I grabbed his hand, but he fell too.

I then realized where I saw this. I whispered, "My dreams." I felt my hand slipping and I knew what I had to do next. Paul looked at me and yelled, "We'll both make it! I promise." I felt us slipping, knowing that we both couldn't make it. Both of us. I stared at him and said, "Paul…. I love you." He then said, "I love you too." He then realized what I was going to do and yelled, "Don't you dare do that, Katherine!"

I smiled, and I felt a tear fall on down my cheek. "I'm sorry," I told him. I then let go of his hand and began to fall. I then heard him yell my name, but nothing more. I fell, watching snow fall around me. I said to myself, "I guess I saw my future, and its death." I smiled, feeling more tears falling down my cheek, and said, "But at least Paul's safe, and will live on. I just wish…I could show him how much I love him."

I then saw the necklace's jewel glow. I smiled and said, "I guess I couldn't save you, Dimundo." I heard a roar at the top of the mountain. "But I guess Paul and the others will." I saw a creature run down the mountain. I looked below me and saw the ground getting closer. I then whispered, "Good-bye, Paul." The ground was closer. "I love you."

I then felt something below me, but it was warm. I opened my eyes to see myself on top of something large. A creature actually. It looked at me with its red eyes. I smiled, and hugged its neck, yelling, "Dimundo!" I saw him smile. His eyes no longer looked evil. He then touched the Adamant Orb on my neck and it glowed for a split second. I asked, "Why'd you do that?" I then heard, "So you can understand me and only me." I looked. The voice came from Dimundo!

I smiled. I looked at the top of the mountain, and said to Dimundo, "Let's go, Dimundo!" I heard him say, "Yes, Master." He then began to jump on the side of the mountain. I gripped tightly on his soft fur, the wind hitting my face. He said, "Hold on tight, Master."

We then made it to the top. Everyone was on the ground unconscious, even Paul! I started to cry, saying, "No…" I then looked up and saw Cyrus standing by Palkia. I yelled, "You did this!" He said, "So what? I don't care what happens to a bunch of kids!" I jumped down off of Dimundo's back. Dimundo said, "Master, I don't think…" I looked at him and said, "Don't worry, Dimundo. I know what I have to do." I saw his eyes stare at me with confusion.

I pulled out of my pocket the old flute. Cyrus asked, "That's it? You think you're going to defeat me with an old flute?" I looked at him and said, "It may be just a flute, but I learned on my trip that the song I played can be used to do many things." I chipped off a piece of the Adamant Orb, and looked for the Lustrous Orb, only for Dimundo give it to me. I said, "Thank you." I put the chipped into two holes of the flute and started to play "Lugia's Song".

Then, out of nowhere, came the Lake Trio. They looked at me and I pointed to Palkia. They then formed a ball and shot it towards Palkia's heart. Palkia roared in pain, the red blood eyes turning back to regular red.

I then saw Mesperit fly towards Cyrus. A light shone on him and he disappeared. The same went for Commanders Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn.

I smiled at the Trio, and they disappeared. I then heard a noise, and turned around to see Paul and the others sitting up. I smiled, and saw my vision become blurry with tears. I ran towards Paul and jumped into his arms, kissing his lips immediately. I saw his eyes widen with shock, but when he saw me, he kissed me back.

When we took our lips off of each other's, he touched my cheek and said, "Don't ever do that again to me." I smiled and said, "Ok." He then kissed my forehead, and hugged me. "What's that?" I heard Ash ask.

I sat up and saw a light shining between two pillars. I saw Palkia and Dimundo bow down, hearing Dimundo say, "My Lord." Out of the light came an amazingly beautiful creature. It was slightly gray, and had a giant ring wrapped around its body. I asked, "Arceus?"

The pokemon walked toward me, a smile on its face. He said, "Hello, Katherine." Everyone gasped except me. I said, "Hello, Arceus." He smiled and asked, "Ready to go home?" My eyes widened and I asked, "Go home? I chose not to go home." Arceus frowned and said, "I'm sorry, Katherine, but you have to." I yelled, "But what about the Pokemon Council?!" Arceus stared at me and said, "I am the Pokemon Council." I stared at him.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I had to go back home? I heard Ash ask, "What do you mean by she has to go home?" Arceus turned to Ash and said, "It is time for her to return to her world." I was staring at the light Arceus came out of, and it was still shining brightly.

Paul yelled, "NO!" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him. Arceus stared at him, and asked, "Yes, Paul?" Paul yelled, tears forming in his eyes, "I won't let you take her away from me!" I then saw Palkia, and he yelled, "You insolent human! How dare you yell at the God of Pokemon?!" Arceus said calmly, "Calm down, Palkia. It's alright." Palkia looked at Arceus and said, "With all do respect, My Lord, this human should be punished even if I have to punish him."

Arceus sighed and said, "Very well." My eyes widened. Arceus looked at Paul, and said, "Shadow ball." Arceus released a powerful shadow ball attack. The next thing I knew was I was in pain. I didn't know how I got there in time, and I didn't care. Paul looked at me and yelled, "Katherine, why'd you do that?!" I smiled through the pain, and said, "Because that's what love makes you do." He widened his eyes. I then saw the Adamant Orb around my neck glow, and the pain disappeared.

I looked at Dimundo, who smiled at me. Palkia looked at his brother and yelled, "Why is that human female wearing your orb, brother?!" Dimundo smiled at his brother and said, "She is my master, and my friend." Palkia yelled, "Friend indeed! The only master we have is our lord! This human female is pathetic!" Dimundo looked angrily at his Brother Space, growled, and roared, "Don't ever talk about Katherine like she was dirt, or you'll battle with me!"

"Enough!" Everyone looked to see Arceus, frowning. He yelled at Dimundo and Palkia, "Both of you stop fighting this instant!" The two pokemon bowed, saying, "We are sorry, My Lord." Arceus looked at me and said, "Come, Katherine. Time for you to go home." I looked at him and yelled, "But I have no life in my world. Please don't make me go!" Arceus sighed and said, "I am sorry, Katherine, but my mind is made up." I looked at Paul, tears forming out of his face.

"I'll give you five minutes," Arceus said, then walked over to stand by the light. I ran over to Paul, jumped into his arms, and sobbed in his chest. He clutched me tightly. I got out of his embrace and looked at all the friends I had made. Ash, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, Blicic, and of course, PichuPichu, were all crying. I looked at them and said, "You all have been great to me." I pulled two poke balls out of my belt and threw them into the air. Out of them came a Marshtomp and an Arcanine. I hugged the two pokemon, confusion written on their faces. I said, "I leave you with Paul." The pokemon walked towards PichuPichu and I guess were asking him what was going on.

I walked back towards Paul, who stared down at me. I asked, "Can I have one more kiss?" A felt my cheek form something wet. He wiped it with his hand and leaned towards my face. He kissed my lips, moving his lips with mine. I felt tears on my face. I couldn't tell if they were mine or Paul's.

I then heard Arceus, "It's time, Katherine." I was then pulled towards the light, screaming, "NO! Paul!" Paul started to move, but Dimundo got in his way. Dimundo said, "I'm sorry, Paul." A tear fell from Dimundo's face. He said, "I want her to stay too, but you can't interfere with my Lord." I heard Paul yell, "I don't care! I love her too much for me to lose her!" I then saw him run pass Dimundo and towards me.

I had already started to enter the light when he reached me. He grabbed my hand, and he yelled, "I won't let you go! I can't lose you!" I felt something pull against me, and then I saw Arceus walk to my side. He looked at Paul and asked, "Why do you try so hard? Surely you can't love her? You're only children." Paul looked at Arceus, tightening his grip on my hand, and yelled, "I don't care if we're children or not! I love you, Katherine! You hear me?! I love you!"

I then saw Blicic approach Paul, and she bite my hand, trying her best to hold onto me without hurting me. It hurt, but I tried to ignore it. Blood dripped from my arm, but I didn't care. If they let go, that was it. I would go back to my pit of loneliness again. I couldn't do that, and I especially couldn't lose Paul. Blicic's eyes turned light blue and I felt power on my arm. She let go of me with her mouth, and began to talk to Arceus.

I heard Arceus say, "Alright, I'll ask her." Arceus looked at me and said, "Katherine, I will give you a chance to stay here." "Really?" I asked hopefully, but he said, "But, Blicic said she will sacrifice her life to let you stay here. I am to ask you: Will you let her die so you can stay here?" My eyes widened.

How could I choose? Blicic's life or me staying here? Paul looked at me. I said, "I'm sorry, Paul." His eyes told me that he understood, but they still shed tears. I looked at Blicic and said, "I can't let you die." She barked angrily at me and I said, "Let me continue. I created you, Blicic. You are a part of me, and I can't let you die. I love you, Blicic." I saw her eyes leak with tears.

Arceus sighed and said, "That's all I needed to hear." I then saw his eyes lit up, and Paul and Blicic's only grip on me was let go. I then found myself listening for their cries, seeing PichuPichu just appear, tears in his eyes. I heard a yell, "KATHERINE!" I cried and said, "I will always love you, Paul." I was then floating through a empty space of white.

"Well, Katherine, you've come far," I heard a voice say. I then saw Arceus standing by me. "Why, Arceus? Why did you take me from him?!" I asked, rage building up in me. Arceus smiled. I was getting even angrier. He said, "I know you're mad at me, but don't be." I looked at him confused, and I asked, "Why shouldn't I be mad at you?! You took me from the only place I felt happy in! The only place I was accepted! The only place I found love!" I started to cry. Arceus said, "Please don't cry, Katherine. It hurts me." I yelled through sobs, "Good! Hopefully you can now feel my pain!" Arceus sighed and said, "Katherine, let me talk. I have something to tell you." I closed my mouth, but I couldn't stop the tears from falling.

Arceus then began to speak, "I am sending you back to the world I think is best for you, the place where you have a family. A place where you know." I cried. He smiled and said, "You'll thank me." His eyes then turned black and he yelled, "Sleep!" My eyes then felt drowsy and I feel asleep.

What felt like hours, I finally heard a voice ask, "Katherine, is that you?" Dad? No, the voice is too gentle. Mom? No, this voice was soothing and I kinda liked it. "Katherine, it is you! Wake up, Katherine!" I opened my eyes and was ready to see my old life. Instead, I was staring into blue eyes.

These weren't my dad's. They weren't ice blue, but sapphire blue. I then saw long black hair. "D-Dawn?" I asked. I felt tears fall from her face, and she looked over her shoulder, yelling, "Guys, it's Katherine!" The first person I saw was Paul. Dawn let Paul put me in his arms. He was holding me bridal style I presumed, considering I was up in the air and he was holding me.

I felt weak, too weak to really move. I heard Paul speak, "Katherine, it really is you." I barely had enough energy to smile. I then felt his warm lips on top of mine, and it was good to feel them again. I felt the energy to ask, "But how?" I then heard Arceus's voice say, "I told you I was sending you back to the world I thought was best for you." Apparently no one else but me heard. He said, "I'm using telekinesis. Think." _What of my parents? They'll notice I'm gone: _I thought. I then heard him, "I will personally talk to them. Yes they will be scared, and yes they'll want you back, but don't worry. I'll explain everything. Just enjoy being with the person you love. Good-bye, Katherine."

I looked at Paul, who had what I presumed to be tears of joy in his eyes. I whispered something that he could only hear, "I love you." I then fell asleep, too tired to hear or say anything else.

So, how'd you like it? Yes the will continue, don't worry. Most likely will keep it on this, but I don't know if should just make another story continuing with their adventures. Hmm. Tell me what you think I should do. Gotta go to school tomorrow

Dimundo: What?! You gotta go back?!

Pearlindo: Oh duh she does, stupid!

PichuPichu: Shut up, Pearlindo.

Pearlindo: Hey, what's with you and Blicic? Do you two like each other?

Blicic: Hi everybody. Hi, PichuPichu

PichuPichu: blush

Pearlindo and Dimundo: laugh hysterically

Me: ok back to me! Now please review so my suffering isn't too great, people. I will love to get reviews. Buh bye!


	10. New POVs

Ok I'm going to write a little bit of Ash's P.O.V in the beginning. Set on when Katherine came back, and is passed out. Enjoy!

Ash's P.O.V.

I saw Paul holding her in his hands. I saw her perfect mouth move, but I was too far away to hear what she had said. I then saw her eyes slowly close, and she stopped talking. I then saw Paul kiss her on the lips once again, and rage started to fill my body. Truth was, I loved Katherine the moment I met her. I felt feelings I had never felt before, but I knew she only thought of me as a friend, and Paul much, much more.

I clutched my hands into fists, still keeping them by my side. Paul then turned to face us and I saw Dawn run over to see Katherine once again. My body then began to shake in rage. Brock must've noticed, for I then saw him look into my eyes, and ask, "Are you ok, Ash?" I opened my hands, releasing the fists. I nodded my head, forcing a smile. I saw that he wasn't fooled, and I said, "I'm fine. Really, Brock."

Brock sat on the ground and said, "Sit down, Ash." I was confused, but sat with him. I stared as Paul sat on the ground, Katherine, Dawn, and Paul's pokemon surrounding them. I stared at them, a slight breeze flowing in the air on top of this dreaded mountain. I then heard Brock speak, "It's about Katherine, isn't it?" I suddenly turned to him, shocked that he figured it out so quickly. I then turned back to face Paul and Katherine, who's head lied in Paul's lap as he ran his cold fingers through her warm hair.

I heard Brock say, "I thought so." I then had the courage to ask, "What should I do, Brock? I love her, but she's in love with Paul." I finally looked at him, my eyes probably literally begging him for an answer. Brock sighed, and he said, "There's nothing you really can do, Ash. She loves him, and he loves her….." "But how do we know that?" I asked, afraid to hear what else he was going to say.

Finally he looked at me confused. Thinking he wanted me to continue, I asked, "How do we know Paul's not using her in some way? He can't treat his pokemon right, but he loves her? I don't buy that." Brock then yelled, "Listen to yourself, Ash!" I was enraged at the fury he showed. I yelled, "I am, Brock! I'm thinking of what's best for Katherine!" Brock yelled at me again, yelling, "And you think this?! Paul just using her?! That would be just so low, Ash! She's happy with him, isn't that enough for you?!"

I didn't think it was enough. I wouldn't think anything was enough until Paul and Katherine were not together. I have to admit, it is low for me, but Paul acts too cold hearted to actually love her, too awful, too cold.

We must've attracted the others attentions', for I saw them walking towards. I was actually just glaring at Paul, who was again carrying Katherine in bridal style. Anger and hatred filling my entire body.

Dawn was the first to reach us. We stood up, and I looked out of the corner of my eyes, Brock glaring at me, anger probably flowing within him towards me. I then was snapped back into reality, by Dawn asking, "Why are you guys yelling? Is everything alright?" I glared at Paul as he stared down at Katherine. He must've felt my gaze, for he then looked up at me. I then heard him ask, "What?"

There it was again. That cold, cold voice. I hated it so. I couldn't understand how Katherine could love such a person with such a cold, cold voice. I started to shake again, clenching my hands into fists once more. "You," I whispered so only he could hear the anger in my voice. Paul glared at me ever more, his cold eyes locking into mine. Our gazes were locked with each other, not bothering to listen to the others.

Paul then asked, "Do you have something to tell me?" My face cringed at the sound of his voice. That cold, cold voice. I hated it! I couldn't stand the knowledge of her loving that cold, cold voice. I snarled and said, "Yes, I do." I heard Brock yell, "Don't say it, Ash!" Too late.

I looked at Paul and said, "You don't deserve her." I saw his eyes widen, as he asked, "What?" I continued, ignoring Brock yelling 'Ash, stop!' as I said, "Katherine shouldn't be in love with someone like you." I saw Paul shake, and if Katherine wasn't in his arms, he probably would've made a fist. Paul then asked, "And why is that?" I knew he was trying to keep cool, but there was a mixture of both anger and sadness in his voice.

I said, "You are a horrible person, Paul! How do you expect to love a girl like her, if you can't even love your own Pokemon? Katherine probably doesn't even love you." I saw him shake once more. He yelled, "You're wrong!" I waited for him to continue. He did, by saying, "Katherine said she loves me and I love her!"

I said, "I doubt that." I then saw PichuPichu and Blicic walk beside him. Paul must've returned Electabuzz into his poke ball. I saw PichuPichu stare at me, anger in his brown eyes. I then looked at Blicic and she just stared at me with wondering eyes. Paul then started to walk, the two pokemon following him.

He then walked right passed me, and into the mountain to leave. I yelled, "Where are you going?!" Paul turned around, and I flinched. There was so much hatred in his eyes. He yelled, "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" He then looked at Brock and Dawn. He said, "If you guys want to know, we are going to stay in the hotel near Sunyshore City." I then saw him enter the cave, and that was the last I saw of him.

Paul's P.O.V.

I asked, "Do you have something to tell me?" I saw his face scrunch up as if he were in pain. I then saw him snarl as he said, "Yes, I do." I then saw Brock look angrily at Ash, and he yelled, "Don't say it, Ash!" Ash ignored him. He looked me right into my eyes and said, "You don't deserve her." My eyes widened and I instinctively asked, "What?" I heard Brock yell, "Ash, stop!" but I ignored him and waited for Ash to continue. He said, "Katherine shouldn't be in love with someone like you." I started to shake, with both rage and sadness. I asked, trying to keep my cool, "And why is that?" I then heard him say, "You are a horrible person, Paul! How do you expect to love a girl like her, if you can't even love your own Pokemon? Katherine probably doesn't even love you."

I shook once more before yelling, "You're wrong!" He waited for me to continue. I did. I said, "Katherine said she loves me and I love her!" I heard him say, "I doubt that." I didn't know what he was talking about: her loving me, or me loving her. I then saw out of the corner of my eyes, PichuPichu and Blicic walk beside me. I then began to move my feet to the mountain's inside.

I then walked passed Ash, trying to keep my cool. I looked at Katherine while I walked. She was sleeping ever so soundly, her face calm with sleep. I was tempted to place my lips onto her's, but I couldn't. I then heard Ash yell, "Where are you going?!" I turned around and yelled, "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" I then saw Dawn and Brock. Dawn looked confused on why her friend was acting this way, and Brock looked angry with him. I told them, "If you guys want to know, we are going to stay in the hotel near Sunyshore City." I then turned around, and walked into the mountain.

I wondered: Does Katherine love me? I knew I loved her, and with all my heart. I couldn't picture my life without her near me, without her warm kisses that made my heart want to leap out of my chest every time we kissed, and I felt like I couldn't live my life without her love.

Now back to Katherine's P.O.V.

I felt movement. I wondered where I was being taken to. I trusted that it was Paul who carried me. I trusted him with my life. I loved him. I was so happy that Arceus didn't send me back to my world, but I knew I would miss my family. Sorta. But I also knew I would miss Paul the most. The love of my life, the life I love. I then felt my body be placed onto something soft. No. I wanted to be in his arms. I wanted to see his face. I wanted to wake.

I tried to force my eyes open. I tried to get out of my unconsciousness. I then started to open my eyes.

Ok I finally updated. It's going to be a while until I can update again. Today's report card day, and I'm going to be most likely grounded. Scratch that. I WILL be grounded. I don't know for how long, and I might occasionally try and sneak on to write more. I hope you liked the new P.O.V.s. There might be more, but probably not until later. I hope that you review so when I set my eyes on the computer monitors, I'll be welcomed with reviews! Buh bye and I'll see you guys later!


	11. Meeting a brother!

My eyes fluttered open and I saw that I was in a gigantic room. My eyes scanned the room. There was a dresser with a mirror on it, a medium sized television, and a radio next to the television. I looked to my right and saw a door, probably leading to the bathroom. I then turned to my left and saw two armchairs with snow white cushions. Sleeping in both of them were Blicic and PichuPichu. I tried to sit up, but it was hard considering I felt pain. I didn't know why I felt pain, but I ignored it, and sat right up.

The springs beneath me made a noise and I saw Blicic's head jerk up. I smiled at her. It hurt. I saw tears swelling up in her eyes, and she jumped onto the bed, and into my lap. It hurt and bad, but I chose to ignore the pain. She began to lick my face when PichuPichu woke up. He stood up and stared at me. Blicic moved to the edge of the bed.

PichuPichu said, or it rather sounded like asked, "Raichu Rai?" I opened my arms and he jumped right into them. I brushed my left cheek onto his right cheek, a small spark shocking me. He looked at me and laughed at that. Surprisingly, I laughed too. Blicic then made her way into my arms as well. PichuPichu didn't mind by the look on his face. I hugged the two and said, "I'm glad I'm here." I felt tears fall down my face.

The pokemon then looked at me, smiling. They then both started to talk at the same time. I felt nervous. I then heard from inside the bathroom, a voice ask, "What's wrong you two?" I then looked excitedly at the door. "Paul…" I said, the words barely forming a whisper. I then saw the door swing open, steam letting out of the bathroom.

Paul then walked out, towel on his head, dressed in his purple shirt and blue jeans. He took one look at me and asked, "Katherine?" I shot up out of the bed, feeling great pain, but ignoring it none the less. I jumped into his arms, and he held me tightly. I started to cry. I noticed that he felt so warm.

I then remembered a dream, no wait, a nightmare I had while I was passed out. Paul and I were in a dark place, Paul standing far away from me. He then told me that he had to leave me and never come back. I asked him why, and he said he wasn't good enough for me, that he was too cruel. I told him he wasn't and I asked him if he loved me. He said he did with all his heart, but he said I probably didn't. I yelled that that was a lie, but he didn't listen. He then walked off and told me goodbye.

I clutched Paul's shirt and started to sob. I heard him ask, "What's wrong, Katherine? Are you ok?" I looked at him, and shock filled his face, my eyes probably red with the tears that started to fall down my face. I told him the nightmare, and I looked up at his face, staring in his eyes, and said, "Please, Paul, please don't leave me! I love you too much for you to go! Please…" I said the last please in a whisper. I placed my head into his chest and whispered, "Please….."

I said, "I love you, Paul. Don't ever tell yourself that you're not good enough for me because you are. I love you for who you are. I love you…." I then felt one of his arms move from me. I was wondering if he was going to leave now. Was that dream another vision?

I then felt fingers on my chin, and suddenly my face was looking into Paul's. I thought he was going to say something, but he placed his lips onto mine and moved them around mine. I was confused by this kiss, but I was also glad to feel his lips onto mine again. I don't know how long it has been since he kissed me. I made the kiss deeper.

I was the one who broke the kiss apart. He placed both hands onto my face, and said, "I won't leave you." I unknowingly asked through sobs, "P-promise?" He let off a gentle smile, and replied, "Promise."

Paul's P.O.V.

I heard her tell me her story of her nightmare she had, and I was astonished. How had she known that I was going to leave? Is there power inside of her that I can't comprehend? Can anyone understand her? She is plain as Dawn, as Brock, as Ash, and as me. No, wait. She's not. She's better than all of us. She is special. I don't know why, but I believe she was sent her other than saving us once. I think she was sent here to help me. To save me.

She finished with her nightmare, and I knew what I was going to do, but before I could do anything, she looked up and stared into my eyes. She said, "Please, Paul, please don't leave me! I love you too much for you to go! Please…" I barely heard the last please. She then placed her head on my chest, and I heard her whisper, "Please….."

I was stunned. She was asking me, no, begging me to stay with her. I loved her, and I think she loves me. I then moved my left arm from her embrace, and she stiffened. I then placed my fingers onto her chin and lifted her face up to look at mine. Her eyes were so ocean blue. I loved them. They made her even more beautiful, which I didn't think was even possible.

I then leaned in and kissed her lips, moving them against mine. It felt wonderful to kiss her again, and I wondered if she thought the same. She then started to return the kiss, making it much deeper. She then broke apart our kiss. I placed both hands onto her face, her eyes staring at me wonderingly. I then told her the truth, "I won't leave you." She then asked me through her sobs, "P-promise?" A small smile formed off of my lips and I said, "Promise."

Back to the original P.O.V. (Katherine's)

I slipped into my two piece bathing suit. Paul and I decided to go swimming. I still had no idea where we were at, so I assume we're going to a lake. I then walked out of the bathroom with a towel, with a design of a Piplup on it. I saw Paul in black trunks. I smiled and he smiled back.

I then decided to ask, "So, where are we going to swim at?" He laughed and said, "A swimming pool of course." Confused, I asked, "Where would a swimming pool be here?" He laughed again and asked, "Katherine, do you even know where we are at?" I shook my head. He asked, "You know that hotel by Sunyshore City?" I nodded my head and hoped he wasn't going to say what I thought he was going to say. He smiled even more and said, "That's where we're at."

Before realizing what went through my brain, I slapped him on the shoulder. He yelled, "Ow!" His lips straightened and he asked, "What was that for?!" I yelled, "That place, or rather this place then, is expensive, Paul! I better be paying for half of this!" He laughed and shook his head. I slapped his shoulder again. He said, "Stop hitting me, please!"

I yelled, "Paul, how could you do this?! I can't let you pay all of it!" He laughed again, and said, "Don't worry, ok? I can pay for this, not sweat." I walked over to the bed and laid angrily on it, my back facing Paul. I then felt the bed sink, and Paul's hands were on my shoulders. I heard his voice ask, "What's wrong?" I looked at him and said, "Paul, I can't let you pay for everything just because your 'the man'. I want to take some responsibility too, ok?"

He looked at me and smiled. He said, "Ok. I'm sorry if I offended you in anyway. If it makes you happy, you can do whatever you want." I smiled and said, "Ok." He then jumped off of the bed and said, "Now come on! Blicic, PichuPichu, and Weavile are waiting for us by the pool!"

I jumped out of the bed and into his arms, placing my lips briefly on his. I took my lips off, and he looked surprised. I laughed and said, "Race ya!" I then bolted out the door, Blicic and PichuPichu just noticing me. I heard Paul say, "Hey, you cheated!" I turned to look at him, and he was running with the pokemon. I laughed and stuck my tongue out.

Then, I ran into somebody. I fell with the person to the ground. I said, "Oh I'm really sorry. Are you alright?" I looked to see a boy in red trunks, black hair, green eyes, and small hat with a poke ball on it. Sitting up, he rubbed his head and said, "Yeah I'm fine. Sorry for running into you like that." He looked at me and I saw his eyes widen. I asked, "Are you alright?" He whispered, "Katherine?"

I felt my eyes widen and I asked, "How do you know my name?" He smiled and said, "It's me! Lucas! My dad works as an aide for Prof. Rowan. I live in Sandgem Town. Don't you remember me?" I do remember him, but…. "Lucas, how do you know me?" He then looked up at the sky and said thoughtful, "Don't know, really. A strange gray pokemon came into a dream of mine and showed me everything about you, saying I had to meet you, or something. Now I have?"

I stared at him. "Katherine!" I turned to see Paul and the pokemon just reaching me. He ran to my side and helped me up, asking, "Are you alright?! You really need to be more careful, Katherine." I smiled and said, "I'm fine, Paul. I do need to pay attention." I then saw Paul's eyes divert to Lucas. Lucas stood up and brushed off some dirt. "Empoleon!" I turned to the right to see a giant penguin like pokemon coming our way. It got to us and stood by Lucas. Lucas smiled and said, "I'm alright, Skyer. Really."

I looked at the pokemon and said, "Wow, a real Empoleon. I had one of those once." Lucas looked at me and asked, "Really? What was its' name?" I blushed and murmured, "Pippy." I hoped he didn't hear me. Lucas then started to burst into laughter. So much for that hope. I blushed even more, and he saw. He stopped laughing, although he tried to keep a low profile by muffled giggles. He said, "I-it's not mfft really that pfft b-bad, mfft pfft Katherine." I slapped his arm playfully and said, "Ah shut up."

He then looked at Paul, and asked me, "Who's this?" I grabbed Paul's left arm and held it. I smiled and said, "Lucas, this is my boyfriend, Paul Yasaki." Paul raised a hand and said, "Hi." He sounded emotionless. Not the happy-go-lucky attitude I had heard earlier. I got the feeling Paul didn't like Lucas that much, and even though I just met Lucas, he actually felt like a, brother to me. I don't know why, he just does.

Lucas then asked, "Are you guys heading for the pool?" I smiled and said, "Yeah. Why don't you join us, Lucas?" I felt Paul tense up, but I ignored him. Lucas smiled like a child who just got a Christmas present early. He said, "Of course! Let's go!" He then ran off, Empoleon following him. I kissed Paul's cheek and said, "Come on. Let's have some fun today." He smiled and nodded his head. Blicic and PichuPichu followed me and Paul to the pool, Weavile leading the way.

Hey, srry it's been a while since I have updated but here ya go. I have to get my braces tomorrow and I want reviews. Plez. Ok, why does Paul not like Lucas? Will something happen at the pool? Did I just ruin the next chapter by saying that? Crap I'm doing it again. And again. Ok im going to bed. Gotta get up early. Plez review for me. I'm gonna be in pain tomorrow and your reviews just mite help me. Good night!


	12. Pool Trouble

We reached the pool and I gasped. I heard Paul chuckle and he led me to some sun chairs. The pool was enormous. Or the pools were. There were at least three. One was small, and had small children in it. Kiddy Pool. I saw one that was enormous and noticed it was in the shape of a Kyogre. A sign by it read: Human pool. Confused, I looked at the other pool. It was gigantic, bigger than the last pool, but other than its size, it looked like a normal pool. In it were different pokemon and humans. A sign by it read: Human AND Pokemon Pool. I guessed we were swimming in that one.

Blicic immediately then jumped into the pool, splashing me, Paul, Lucas, and PichuPichu. Skyer and Weavile apparently managed to dodge it. I looked down at my neck to see if the Adamant Orb got wet. Surprisingly, and I don't know how, it didn't. I looked at Blicic who was smiling at me. I smiled and said, "I'm going to get you, Blicic!" I then dove into the pool after her. When I dove in, she started to swim away.

I then saw PichuPichu, Lucas, Paul, and Empoleon jump in. I looked at Weavile, and saw that she was sitting on a sun chair, falling asleep. I then turned my attention back to Blicic, who was still swimming away. I knew I couldn't catch up to her. I said, "Darn you, Blicic!" I then felt something arise underneath me. I was than raised into the air. I looked under me and saw Skyer smiling at me. I smiled back, looked at Blicic, and said, "To Blicic, Skyer!"

Skyer than took off, swimming at a great neck speed. We were caught up with Blicic within seconds. I jumped off of Skyer's back and onto Blicic's, pulling us both underwater. We pushed ourselves back up, and laughed. I said, "Gotcha!" She laughed and then licked my cheek. She then shook some water off of her head, splashing my face unknowingly. I yelled through giggles, "Stop it, Blicic!"

She stopped and blushed. I then noticed Skyer wasn't there. "No, Weavile, don't!" I turned around to see Paul's Weavile in Paul's arms, struggling to get to….. an Empoleon? She looked angry, swiping her claws left and right. I turned to Lucas to see him trying to hold Skyer back. "Skyer, calm down!"

Paul looked angrily at Lucas and yelled, "This is all your fault!" Lucas looked at Paul and yelled, "My fault?! How is this my fault?! If you could control your pokemon better, this wouldn't have happened?" I swam up to them, PichuPichu trying to get in between the two barking trainers.

I finally reached them and yelled, "Stop it!" They both stopped yelling and looked at me. I saw out of the corner of my eyes that we had attracted a lot of attention. I felt my face redden, but I yelled, "Now what's going on?!" I Paul said, "Well, this idiot's" he pointed to Lucas who looked furious, "pokemon decided to spray some warm water onto Weavile, knowing that she's part ice. She got mad a threw a shadow ball at him. He then attacked with a Brine attack." I had missed all this?! "And so to keep them from getting into a full fledged battle, I held her." I had just heard his last sentence, wondering what I had missed.

I sighed and asked, "Can't you two just get along?" They both then looked at each other. Lucas was the first to speak, "I'm sorry about that. Skyer" Lucas looked at his Empoleon, "Please apologize." The penguin pokemon looked sorrowful and said, "Empole Empoleon." Weavile smiled and nodded her head. She jumped out of Paul's arm back to her sleeping sun chair.

I smiled. I then heard Paul mutter, "Sorry." My eyes widened, and so did Lucas's. I didn't ask him to apologize, and I never heard him apologize to anyone but me before. I smiled. I then saw a high diving bored and said to the two, "Hey, you two, watch me dive." I then climbed the ladder out of the pool and ran to the high diving board. I climbed the tall ladder and finally got on a plank.

I looked down below and saw Lucas and Paul. I saw Lucas wave to me. I waved back, and looked for the pokemon. I then saw Blicic, PichuPichu, and Empoleon on the other side of the pool, splashing each other. I then got to the edge of the plank and prepared to jump.

Then, I froze. My vision became blurry and every happy thing I saw disappeared and was replaced with another scenario. I saw Paul atop Palkia, the Lustrous Orb dangling around his neck, and Lucas standing by Ash and the others. I saw that I was sitting atop Dimundo, and saw my reflection through his spotless armor like skin. I looked like the monster I became at Galactic's Headquarters when Mars kidnapped me.

I turned to the left, and stared at the other side of a field. There I saw a……Darkrai?! Behind it was hundreds upon hundreds of dark and ghost pokemon. They were all standing at attention. I looked down and saw that Ash's, Dawn's, Brock's, Paul's, Lucas's, and my pokemon were all standing at attention. I then noticed every gym leader in Sinnoh and their pokemon were there as well. I was confused. Not by this, but on what to do.

I then heard a roar and snapped my head back to the other side of the field, to the dark pokemon. My eyes widened as I saw a Giratina. On top of it was a human and I recognized it as…….

The vision was over and I started to fall off the diving board. My eyelids were closing and I could do nothing. I heard a woman scream, and Paul and Lucas yell my name. I felt my consciousness wear off as I got closer to the pool. I heard panic screams, my name being called by who-knows-who, and screams for a… what were they called again? Oh yes, the lifeguards and I think a nurse.

I saw through my half closed eyelids, the water of the pool getting closer. I wanted to straighten my arms so I wouldn't get hurt, but I couldn't. I felt weak. I then felt the cold water hit me, and I found myself underwater, air bubbles coming out of my mouth. My eyes started to droop even more. My body couldn't take it anymore, and was slipping me into unconsciousness. The last I saw before passing out was a silhouette with purple hair.

What was that?! …… I hear a voice…….. A female's? ……. I think so……. What is she saying? ….. Wait, I think I can hear. "Katherine, wake up. Wake up, Katherine." I want to listen, so I start to awake. I saw a white room, and a woman with blonde hair and brown eyes staring me in the face, a smile spread across her face.

"Good, you're awake," she said, walking away. I sat up, and placed a hand on my head, my head throbbing. I asked, "Where am I? What happened?" The woman brought back a cup of water and a single red pill. She placed it my hands and said, "You passed out on the diving bored. You're in the hotel's medical room." Wow this hotel DOES have everything. I placed the pill in my mouth and quickly swallowed it. She saw that I didn't drink any water and said, "Drink some water so it'll go down." I groaned and slipped the water in my mouth.

I didn't realize how thirsty I was. I drunk the whole glass of water in under 10 seconds. I gasped for breath and the woman giggled. I then realized I couldn't see Paul. I said, "Where is-" Before I could continue the door swung open and in came…..

Srry to end the chapter like this. My mouth is killing me cause of my braces, and I really need to go eat something. Poor excuse I know, but I have to. Mite update this week. Short week. Cant this week, I'll update after my poetry contest on Saturday. See yah and leave reviews!


	13. I've missed you

"Ash!" I yelled, jumping off the bed. Too fast. I wobbled a little and fell over. He caught me in his arms and helped me up. The woman said, "Be careful, Katherine. You're just waking up, dear." She then picked up a clipboard and lifted up a page. She turned to me and said, "I have to go. Will you be alright, dear?" She was addressing the question to me. I nodded my head and she walked out the door.

There was an awkward silence between us. Ash sat on the bed and I sat next to him. I looked at him, wondering if he was mad at me. Did I do something wrong? Then, he turned to me, a large smile on his face. He said, "I'm glad you're ok." Shocked, I decided to smile back. I asked, "So, you guys are staying here too?" Ash nodded his head and replied, "We actually just got here. Turns out, we saved the manager's Luxray, so he gave us a free room!" I forced a smile, and tried to say excitedly, "That's great, Ash!"

I felt despair. I don't know why, I just did. I looked at him and asked, "Have you seen Paul?" Ash's warm smile disappeared, and he nodded his head. I smiled, but he said, "Actually, Katherine, there's something I needed to talk to you. About Paul." Oh no. Was he alright? Was Paul hurt?

I waited impatiently, but no answer came. Ash then turned away from me and said, "Never mind." I moved so I was face to face with him. I looked in his eyes, and saw sorrow. I asked, "Is something wrong? Did something happen? Tell me, Ash." He said, "Everything's fine. I promise." He sounded like he was telling the truth, but I thought I heard a hint of regret in his voice.

I turned my head away from his sorrowful one. I wondered what was wrong with him. Was it me? Did something happen to the group? Was anybody mad at me? Was anybody mad at him? Wait, why would anybody be mad at him? I laughed quietly at my last question. I then heard, "Katherine?"

I turned around and saw that his face was dangerously close to mine. I felt all my blood rush to my face. Then, the door started to open, and Ash moved away from my face. I looked towards the now opened door and saw Paul! I jumped off the bed immediately, before he could even see me, and rushed into his arms. I held him tightly and he squeezed me, tightly, but gently.

He finally spoke. He asked, "Are you feeling alright?" I looked at his face, and he was smiling sweetly at me. I returned the smile, although I don't think I could ever get it like his. I nodded my head. He smiled even better and said, "That's great."

I leaned on my feet, trying to reach his face. I never realized he was actually a little taller than me. He leaned closer to me, and our lips met. He moved them sweetly across mine. I never felt him kiss like this before. I liked it though.

I then shuddered. I felt cold. I took my lips off of Paul's and looked around. He looked at me and asked, "What's wrong?" I looked around the room, expecting to see something. I replied, "I don't know." I then felt another shiver fall down my spine. Why was I feeling this?

I then saw something shimmer in a white corner. I walked over to it, slowly. I heard Paul ask, "What are you doing?" He didn't sound so sweet. I continued to walk toward the corner, toward the shimmer.

As I got closer, I felt colder. I shivered more, now resulting to rubbing my arms with my hands. I then saw a light blue fire with a white center. I winced back, as if I was in pain, but felt nothing but coldness. I then reached out to touch the fire. I heard Paul and Ash scream, "NO!" I ignored them. I finally touched the fire.

Then, everything went black. I turned around and both Ash and Paul were gone. Along with the room! I looked around, panicking. I was scared. What had happened? I then saw the blue fire. It then started to change. It started to take a shape. I started to back up. What was I to do? Where was I? What is that? 

I then widened my eyes. I saw that the fire had changed into a pokemon. A pokemon I had seen one too many times in my world, and dreamt nightmares of it. Darkrai. I was staring at Darkrai, the pokemon of nightmares and shadows. I started to back away even more. I heard the pokemon make a growl like noise. I then realized it was a laugh.

It floated towards me, and, shockingly, in mere seconds, it was in front of me. I shuddered, unable to do anything out of fear. It then held out its cold arm, and placed its' cold, I think it was, hand on top of my head. I then saw a dark energy flow through his arm, and then to its hand.

I then felt unimaginable pain. I screamed out of human instincts. I heard the same growling laugh as before and more energy came to it. I screamed louder, and fell to the ground, my face touching its cold surface.

I couldn't move. I wanted to move. Where was I? I then saw Darkrai appear in my face. He held out his hand in front of my face, and I heard him growl, "Shadow pulse." I then saw dark black and purple energy form in the palm of his hand. If I didn't feel so week I would've widened my eyes, but I couldn't.

I screamed, "NO!" "Katherine, wake up! Please! You're having a nightmare!" I then shot my eyes open to see Paul, staring at me, concerned. I looked around and noticed we were in the hotel room. I sat up, looked out the window, and saw the bright moon. It was at its half point. I looked at Paul. Before I could actually see him, I was embraced into his arms. I looked at him, and he asked, "Are you alright?" I nodded my head, not knowing what to say.

I then saw the flute out of the corner of my backpack. I thought of Dimundo. I looked at Paul and said, "Paul, I'm going outside." He looked into my eyes and said, "I'll come with you." I shook my head and replied, "No, stay here. I'm going to call Dimundo, and talk to him." I saw him frown. I touched his cheek with my left hand and said, "But when I come back, we'll have 'us' time, okay?" That did it. He smiled and said, "Alright. No matter how late?" I smiled and replied, "No matter how late." I kissed his cheek, and got out of his arms. I walked over to my bag and got the flute. I then walked out the hotel 'house' and outside.

I looked around and saw a small path to a forest. I ran over to that area. I ran until I saw the moonlight in a clearing. It was a small area. Not too small, though, for Dimundo. I sat on the cool grass. It felt slightly wet beneath me. I then chipped off a piece of the Adamant Orb and placed it into the flute, and began to play 'Lugia's Song'.

Nothing. A soft breeze came through as I stood up, disappointed. "Leaving? But I just got here." I gasped and turned around. There enough was Dimundo. He looked extremely beautiful in the moonlight, his ancient markings glowing beautifully. He bent his neck down as I ran towards him, flinging my arms around his neck. He rubbed his face gently onto mine, as I said, "It's good to see you again, Dimundo." He said, gently, "It's good to see you again too, Master."

He then lied on his legs and I sat down next to him. He said, "It hasn't been that long, but it has felt like an eternity since I last saw you." I looked up at the moon saying, "Same here, Dimundo. Same here." He looked at me and asked, "Is everything alright?" I kept staring at the moon. I then told him about the vision on the diving board and the dream of Darkrai. He spoke, "I don't know about the dream, but the vision is expectable. You are wearing the amulet of the Time Being." I heard a growl come from his chest, and I realized it was his laugh. It sounded magnificent.

He said, "It's not quite normal, yet, no human has ever worn the Orb before so there's no telling what the side effects are. Seeing the past, someone's present, or the distant future." I noticed it was getting late. Paul. I stood up and said, "It was great seeing you, Dimundo." He stood up and asked, "Leaving so soon?" I replied, "I have to get back to Paul. I promised I would spend time with him tonight. Is that alright?" Dimundo growled 'laughed' again. I loved the sound, and could get used to it. He nodded and said, "Quite acceptable, but…" 

I looked at him. He smiled and said, "I have to give you something that you must give to him." He turned to his back and I waited patiently. He then pulled out a giant, pink jewel on a necklace string. I recognized it as the Lustrous Orb. The amulet of the Space Being. I looked at Dimundo, confused. He smiled and said, "My brother, after he saw the courage you showed at Spear Pillar, he decided to trust humans, and not only that, he decided to befriend one. He decided he wanted to try Paul, since he hung with you more than anyone.

Neither Brother nor I know what the side affects might be, so be careful. If he wants to see him, just tell him to chip of a piece of the Orb, and you place it in the flute and play your song." I was then reminded of something. I held the Adamant Orb in my middle and index finger, twirling it around in them. "Dimundo," I started, "There's something I've been meaning to ask you." He waited patiently for me to continue. I asked, "Won't the Orbs be used up if I keep getting chips off of them?" Dimundo then barked laughter. He explained, "The Orbs regenerate themselves, so there's nothing to worry about." I smiled and said, "Well I bet's get back to Paul." Dimundo bent down and said, "Hop on. I'll take you." I jumped on his back, and he raced of into the cool night air.

In mere seconds I was at our door. He set me down gently, rubbed his face against my cheek, and then he was off. I walked in to see the lights turned off. I saw PichuPichu and Blicic curled up next to each other on a mattress on the floor. I looked at the bed to see Paul fast asleep. I turned to a nearby clock and it read: 2:48 AM. I felt sad. No time with Paul.

I decided to quickly change into my silk pajamas and hop into bed. I did so in less than 5 minutes. I took the Lustrous Orb with me and climbed into bed, placing the flute on a nightstand next to me. I then turned from Paul's back and tried to fall asleep.

I then felt the bed sink in, and movement. I then felt hands rub my back. I then felt his warm breath in my ear, whisper, "You were out late." I heard a smirk in his voice. I smiled and reached for his arm, but he stopped me. He said, "Let's not get to rowdy. You need your sleep." I smiled. I then picked up his Orb, and handed it to him. He reluctantly took it and he asked, "What's this for?" I said, "Palkia. He wants you to be his 'friend', or as he would say, partner."

Silence was then welcomed. I asked, "Did you put it on?" He said nothing at first, and then he replied, "Yes." I then felt his lips on the back of my neck and he whispered, "Goodnight. I love you." I smiled and said, "I love you too." And then I gently fell asleep, where I dreamed.

_I was in the middle of another dark room. I heard a low rumble and turned around to face Giratina and Darkrai. I saw a stone made chair, and a figure with black robs sitting in it. I saw the figure snap his fingers, and instantly, Darkrai was dragging me to him. _

I woke up. It had felt like I hadn't slept long. "Glad you're awake." My eyes widened and I turned around. I gasped. "What the hell?" I turned to see Darkrai, Giratina, and the hooded figure. It said, "So glad you could join the Death Pokemon's Lair, Katherine."

What's going on? How did I get here? Everything will be revealed in the next chapter so make sure you're there. I got third place in my poetry contest and will compete in the state competition in May. R&R plez. Buh bye!


End file.
